R Castle
by Lithet
Summary: AU. Nueva York nunca duerme y los asesinos tampoco. Kate Beckett comienza a investigar una serie de crímenes relacionados con R. Castle, su autor preferido de novelas de misterio pero... ¿Quién es él en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo mi nueva historia :D Lo primero de todo quería agradecer a todas las personas que me han estado ayudando a que este fic sea lo que es, vosotros sabéis de sobra quienes sois ;) así que GRACIAS.

Por otra parte quería avisar también del contenido, M por supuesto y un poco diferente a los fics que normalmente se suelen leer por aquí de Castle, de todas formas espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Todas las reviews y comentarios serán bien recibidos :D Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla :)

* * *

Capítulo 1

El sonido de su teléfono le despertó de noche, cuando apenas hacía un par de horas que había llegado a casa después de un largo día en la comisaria. Un nuevo crimen le esperaba.

Beckett se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su habitación y salió hacia el lugar de los hechos. Cuando llegó, un par de policías le esperaban para llevarle donde estaba la víctima. Beckett respiró profundamente, tomándose su tiempo y caminó junto a ellos.

Allí estaba. Su cuerpo inerte sobre una mesa, cubierta de pétalos de rosa y dos girasoles colocados sobre sus ojos. Beckett la miraba, buscaba signos... Señales que pudieran explicar qué era lo que había ocurrido y cómo.

- ¿Quién eres? - Dijo sin esperar respuesta.

- Allison Tisdale – Escuchó cerca de ella y se giró para ver de quien provenía la voz. Era Esposito, su compañero de trabajo. Caminando detrás de él estaba Ryan, el otro detective que siempre les acompañaba – Veinticuatro años, licenciada universitaria. Trabajaba en asuntos sociales.

- Vive bien para ser asistente – Contestó Beckett mirando a su alrededor. Era una casa enorme para una simple trabajadora de asuntos sociales.

- Papi tiene pasta – Dijo el detective Ryan sosteniendo en su mano una libreta con anotaciones.

- Los vecinos se quejaron por la música – Continuó Esposito – Y como no contestaba llamaron al portero.

- No hay señales de forcejeo – Dijo Beckett sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la víctima – La conocía... - Concluyó.

- Le regaló flores... - Dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ella. Era Lanie, la forense y gran amiga de Kate – Y dicen que el romanticismo está muerto...

- Lo digo yo... Cada sábado – Sentenció Beckett.

- Píntate los labios – Dijo Lanie por lo bajo mientras Kate la miraba con cara de extrañada. Como si eso no tuviera nada que ver con que a ella no le fuera bien en sus relaciones sentimentales - Es un consejo...

- ¿Qué le ha dado a parte de las rosas? - Preguntó Beckett volviendo al caso.

- Pues le ha dado dos disparos – Dijo la forense acercándose al cuerpo y retirando con unas pequeñas pinzas algunos pétalos que estaban encima de la herida – Calibre pequeño.

Beckett rodeó el cuerpo de la víctima, mirándolo detenidamente. Sabía que le sonaba de algo. Los pétalos... Los girasoles en sus ojos... Por fin lo recordó - ¿Le suena esto a alguien? - Les preguntó.

- No, pero a mi no me van los casos siniestros – Dijo Esposito – Prefiero el clásico asesinato por celos, pillar al malo y fuera.

- Pero los casos siniestros exigen más. Te desvelan más. Mirad como la ha dejado... – Dijo volviendo al cuerpo de la joven allí tendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Tapada con recato.

- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Ryan

- Que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y todos los preparativos no encontraréis ni una prueba de abuso sexual – Sentenció la inspectora

- ¿Y lo sabes sólo con verla? - Preguntó Esposito sorprendido

- Sí – Sentenció Beckett – Y además porque he visto esto antes – Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándola atentamente ante su explicación

- ¿Lo habías visto antes? - Preguntó Ryan - ¿Dónde?

- Cubierta con rosas... Girasoles en los ojos... - Decía Beckett esperando que a alguno de ellos le sonara lo que estaba diciendo, pero nadie habló - ¿Es que no leéis? - Preguntó molesta.

No, no leían, eso le había quedado perfectamente claro. Beckett bufó y salió de la escena del crimen seguida de Esposito y Ryan.

- ¡Hey, espera! - Le gritó Ryan a varios pasos de ella - ¿Dónde vas?

- A buscar a Castle – Dijo ella con semblante serio.

- ¿Castle? - Preguntó Esposito sin comprender demasiado - ¿Ese no es autor de novelas de misterio?

- El mismo... - Contestó Beckett

- ¿Y para qué le necesitas? - Preguntó Ryan confuso.

- Vale Beckett, ya sé por donde vas – Contestó Esposito mirando a Ryan con una sonrisa de superioridad – ¡Lo has leido en sus libros!

- Exacto – Dijo ella esta vez sonriendo – Vamos a hacerle una visita...

Los tres detectives fueron directos a comisaría para que allí les dieran los datos de donde poder localizar a R. Castle. Llevaban más de una hora buscando en archivos, guías telefónicas, internet. No había nada.

- ¿Habéis mirado en las cuentas de los bancos? - Preguntó Beckett.

- Hemos buscado en todas partes y nada – Dijo Esposito – No hay nada a nombre de ningún Castle...

- Ni cuentas... Ni teléfonos... - Empezó a decir Ryan pasando hojas – Es como si ese tipo no existiera.

- Pero eso es imposible... - Beckett empezó a pensar. No podía ser que no existiera.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Ryan estirándose. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en esa silla.

- La hora de irse a casa – Dijo Beckett mirando su reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana – Es mejor que intentemos descansar unas horas y mañana a primera hora sigamos intentando dar con él.

- Está bien jefa – Dijo Ryan sonriente.

- Nos vemos mañana chicos, que descanséis – Se despidió ella mientras iba de camino al ascensor.

Kate no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que se acostó en la cama. Le quedaban exactamente cuatro horas para que sonara el despertador. Sin más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar siendo arrastrada por un sueño profundo.

De repente abrió los ojos. La editorial. Allí tenían que saber algo de Castle. Miró el despertador. Eran las 5:58 de la mañana. Suspiró y desconectó la alarma del reloj. Necesitaba urgentemente: 1) Ir a correr para despejar su mente 2) Una ducha caliente 3) Un buen café desnatado con dos de vainilla.

Cuando Beckett llegó a la comisaría enseguida puso a sus chicos a trabajar. Tenían que conseguir la dirección de R. Castle cuanto antes para poder interrogarle.

No tardaron mucho, en cuanto Kate dijo lo de la editorial Ryan se puso manos a la obra. En menos de quince minutos levantó la mano sujetando un post-it en ella- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo victorioso - ¡Tengo la dirección!

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Beckett – Por fin conoceré a Castle... – Susurró.

- ¿Te acompañamos? - Le preguntó Esposito sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No, vosotros seguid investigando el caso, yo voy a por él... - Ordenó la inspectora quitándole a Ryan la nota de la mano.

Beckett salió de la comisaria y paró un taxi con un silbido. El taxista, muy amablemente, le dejó en frente de los apartamentos de lujo en el cual residía el famoso escritor. Beckett cruzó la carretera y se dirigió al edificio. Allí, en la puerta había un hombre, supuso que era el portero.

- Hola – Se dirigió a él - ¿Es aquí donde vive Castle? - Preguntó

- Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo darle esa información – Dijo el hombre mirando al suelo intentando ignorarla.

- ¿Y así? ¿Me dará la información? - Dijo enseñándole la placa poniéndola justo en su nariz.

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdone! No... No sabía que era policía – Se disculpó agitando sus manos – Tengo instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie...

- Pues conmigo tendrá que hacer una excepción – Dijo tajante la inspectora volviendo a poner su placa dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto... - Dijo el hombre nervioso – Apartamento número 10A. Nada más entrar tiene que subir por el ascensor de la izquierda , última planta.

- Gracias, que tenga un buen día – Dijo ella cortés.

- Gra... Gracias... Igualmente – Contestó el portero torpemente y siguió en la puerta, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Beckett, tal y como le dijo el hombre, subió por el ascensor y miró a su alrededor detenidamente. Se notaba que aquellos pisos valían una fortuna. El sonido de un "clink" indicando que había llegado a su parada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Las puertas se abrieron y salió directa hacia el 10A.

Estaba frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y llamó al timbre. Nadie respondía. Golpeó repetidas veces con el puño - ¡Policía de Nueva York, abra la puerta! - Gritó. De nuevo el silencio. Volvió a golpear la puerta y de repente se abrió lentamente – Hola, soy Kate Beckett, inspectora de Policía... - Dijo sacando su placa.

En frente de ella apareció una chica morena, más o menos de su edad, frotándose los ojos. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, como recién levantada. Vestía una camiseta blanca muy ceñida, unas braguitas con un dibujo de Bob Esponja y caminaba descalza. Beckett no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante tal visión.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó aturdida - ¿He vuelto a cometer algún acto... ilegal? Juro que yo no conducía esta vez la moto...

- Em... No, no es... Por usted – Contestó Beckett - ¿El señor Castle se encuentra en casa?

- ¿El señor Castle? - Preguntó extrañada – Que yo sepa no existe ningún señor Castle... Bueno, al menos no que yo conozca...

Ahora era Kate la que estaba confundida – Me dijeron que el señor R. Castle, el autor de libros de misterio, vivía aquí...

- Autora inspectora... Autora – Contestó la joven ante Beckett que no entendía nada. Ésta le tendió la mano para saludarla – Soy Rachel Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! :D Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis ¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews! Animan a seguir escribiendo ^_^**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kate observó su mano, tendida hacia ella – Claro... Claro... - Empezó a decir nerviosa – Yo soy Kate Beckett... - Le dio su mano y la estrechó.

- Ya, me lo has dicho antes... Después de aporrear mi puerta – Le contestó Rachel con una leve sonrisa.

- Ya bueno... Es mi trabajo – Intentó disculparse Beckett.

- ¿El qué? ¿Aporrear puertas? - Dijo Rachel divertida.

¿En serio le había dicho eso? ¿De verdad? Beckett no salía de su asombro - ¿Sabes que llevo una pistola encima no?

- ¿También llevas esposas? - Rachel la miró con descaro. La verdad es que la policía no estaba nada mal.

- Sí, y como sigas así las terminaré usando – Le dijo Beckett mirándola desafiante.

- ¿Es una proposición, inspectora? - Rachel la miró y vio que Beckett se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad – Vale, vale... Ya me callo – Dijo haciendo como si se cerrara la boca con una cremallera – Me gustaría seguir hablando aquí pero... Si no te importa, preferiría que fuera en un lugar más... "íntimo"...

¿Más íntimo? ¿A qué se refería con eso de "íntimo"? No sabía mucho de Rachel Castle, pero lo que sí sabía era que le estaba empezando a poner de los nervios. - Algo "íntimo"... Como... No sé... - Empezó a decir Beckett con voz sugerente- ¿La comisaría? Por ejemplo... - Dijo ella cambiando su tono, esta vez más serio, siguiendo su juego y haciendo aparecer sus esposas.

- ¡Oh no! ¿En serio estoy arrestada? - Dijo con fastidio – Por lo menos deja que me vista ¿No? ¿O vas a dejar que toda la comisaría me vea con estas preciosas braguitas de Bob Esponja? - Dijo señalándose sus partes nobles.

- Pues me lo estoy pensando seriamente... - Beckett de verdad pensó que sin duda sería un buen escarmiento, así se le bajarían un poco los humos.

- ¡Oh vamos! Dame unos minutos para que me duche o algo... - Rachel le miró suplicante – Te prometo que no me escapo.

- Quince minutos, ni uno más – Dijo mirándole seriamente.

- ¡Bien! - Dijo dándose la vuelta corriendo y entrando al apartamento – Bueno... - Se dirigió a ella de nuevo - Entra si quieres ¡Como en tu casa! - Y salió disparada hacia una de las habitaciones de la derecha.

Beckett entró y cerró la puerta – Sí, como en casa... Igualito – Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Frente a ella se encontraba el salón, con un gran sofá de piel de color negro, en el centro había una mesa de cristal con dos butacones a los lados y al fondo un piano de cola. A la izquierda se veía la cocina office y el comedor, todo muy espacioso y a la derecha habían unas estanterías. Beckett se acercó a ellas. Había muchísimos libros, entre ellos toda la colección de Derrick Storm.

Kate seguía ojeando libros cuando Rachel salió de la habitación – Hey – Dijo intentando llamar la atención de la inspectora.

- Vaya, tienes una colección increíble – Dijo Beckett mirando todavía el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

- Si quieres te los puedo dejar algún día... - Le contestó acercándose a ella.

Beckett la miró. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, botas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. La verdad es que tenía un cuerpo bonito y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el color de su pelo, ahora levemente mojado. - Tranquila, algunos ya los tengo – Dijo volviendo a colocar el libro en su sitio - ¿Vamos?

- ¡Claro! - Rachel fue hacia el armario pensando en si los libros que tendría la inspectora serían los que había escrito ella. Sacó una cazadora de cuero marrón y se la puso. Se agachó y sacó un par de cascos de moto.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Beckett al ver que le daba uno.

- ¿No vamos a la comisaría? - Preguntó Rachel extrañada.

- Sí... Pero...

- Bueno, podemos ir en moto... ¿No?

- No vamos a ir en moto... – Dijo Beckett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Está bien... - Dijo Rachel volviendo a meter los cascos dentro del armario. Se acercó a un cajón y lo abrió. Sacó unas llaves enseñándoselas - ¿En jeep?

- No... - Le contestó Kate

Rachel las guardó y sacó otras - ¿En el BMW?

- No... - Le volvió a contestar esta vez más enfadada.

- Vaya, eres mujer de armas tomar – Dijo Rachel sacando otras llaves - ¿En Ferrari?

- ¿En serio tienes un Ferrari? - Beckett no podía creérselo.

- Cuando quieras te doy una vuelta y lo compruebas – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Esta mujer sinceramente tenía que tener algún tipo de problema con su ego... Sí, eso era. El ego salía por cada poro de su piel - ¡Por supuesto que no! - Contestó Beckett – Iremos en taxi – Le dijo poniéndose seria.

- Lo que usted mande... Inspectora – Dijo yendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y tanto Beckett como ella abandonaron el loft.

Bajaron en el ascensor y allí se encontraron al portero del edificio - ¡Hey Jimmy! - Le saludó sonriente Rachel.

- Señorita Castle, discúlpeme... Pero he tenido que dejarla pasar – Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia Beckett y bajando la cabeza desviando su mirada de la de ella.

- No te preocupes – Le contestó ella – Yo en tu lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Toma – Dijo dándole una propina – Por las molestias...

- Oh... ¡Muchisimas gracias señorita Castle! Usted siempre tan amable – Dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

- No tienes que darlas Jimmy, te lo mereces – Le dijo dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

Mientras tanto, Beckett, observaba la situación en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se acercó al borde de la acera y enseguida apareció un taxi que se paró justo donde estaban al ver que la inspectora le hacía señales.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la parte de atrás del vehículo, un Ford Crown Victoria. El conductor, un hombre que probablemente rozaría los 60 años, con bigote canoso y espeso se dirigió a ellas mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor de la luna delantera – Buenos días ¿A dónde necesitan que las lleve? - Preguntó dándole a un botón poniendo en marcha el contador.

- A la comisaría 12 – Le contestó Beckett.

- De acuerdo – Dijo el hombre poniendo el intermitente e incorporándose de nuevo a la vía.

- Todavía no me ha dicho algo inspectora... – Dijo Rachel y Kate la miró sin saber a qué se refería- ¿De qué se me acusa?

- No estás acusada – Dijo Beckett mirando por la ventanilla.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces ir a la comisaría?

- Porque necesito hacerte unas preguntas – Le contestó volviendo su cara para mirarla.

- Bueno... Podrías habérmelas hecho en el loft... - Le dijo Rachel levantando una ceja.

- Quería que fuera un entorno más... Oficial... - Dijo la inspectora sin dar más detalles. El coche se paró en un semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Y puedo saber sobre qué va a ir el interrogatorio? ¿O eso tampoco? - Preguntó curiosa la escritora.

- Cuando lleguemos... Si llegamos... - Dijo mirando de nuevo a través de la ventanilla – Te enterarás de todo.

- ¿Y no me puedes adelantar nada? - Rachel era realmente insistente cuando quería.

- No – Beckett empezaba a impacientarse y la actitud de la escritora no le ayudaba - ¿No puede darse más prisa? - Le dijo al taxista.

- Lo siento señorita, parece que hay un buen atasco... - Dijo el hombre levantando la vista por encima del volante, pero sólo se veían coches y más coches.

- ¿Ves? Si me hubieras hecho caso con lo de la moto... - Dijo Rachel mirando por la ventana y Beckett la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De repente se empezó a escuchar el sonido de sirenas, a lo lejos. Los vehículos empezaban a desviarse hacia la izquierda intentando dejar hueco a lo que estaba por venir. Apenas unos segundos después un coche de policía cruzó a toda velocidad a través de la avenida.

- Esto no tiene buena pinta... - Dijo la inspectora siguiendo con la mirada la estela de luces azules y rojas que dejaba a su paso. De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar – Beckett – Contestó con voz decidida – Está bien, voy para allá. Nos bajamos aquí – Le dijo al taxista ofreciéndole unos cuantos billetes. Beckett salió del coche pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Rachel no la seguía - ¿Vienes? - Le dijo asomándose a través de la puerta.

- ¿Tengo alternativa? - Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Creo que no – Le contestó Beckett seria – Tenemos un nuevo asesinato.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí va una nueva actualización de la historia. Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que escribís vuestras reviews, siempre es una forma de animar y de intentar mejorar lo que escribo. **

**Gracias a todos los que estáis dándole una oportunidad leyéndolo. Os aseguro que no defraudará. Ahora a disfrutarlo ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 3

- Espera, espera – Dijo Rachel saliendo del coche a trompicones. Intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decir Beckett - ¿Qué dices de un asesinato? Mejor dicho... Nuevo asesinato... ¿Es que hay más de uno? - Preguntó con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas. Su mente iba a mil por hora - ¿Es por eso por lo que estoy detenida?

- No estás detenida... – Le contestó Beckett poniendo de nuevo los ojos en blanco. Comenzó a andar rápidamente mientras la escritora la seguía de cerca.

- Lo que sea... ¿Vamos a ir a una escena del crimen? - Preguntó nerviosa cambiando de tema.

- Yo sí, tú te quedarás detrás del cordón policial...

- ¿En serio? ¡Vamos Beckett no puedes hacerme eso!

- ¿Quieres ir a la escena de un asesinato? ¿De verdad? - Le preguntó la inspectora sorprendida. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado en huir de allí corriendo. Pero Rachel no, ella estaba hecha de otra cosa.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Podría utilizarlo en una nueva novela que estoy escribiendo! - Dijo la escritora emocionada.

- ¿Estás trabajando en una nueva novela? - Le preguntó Beckett parándose curiosa. Cuando le dijo en el loft que tenía algunos de aquellos libros se le olvidó un pequeño detalle. En realidad tenía TODOS sus libros.

- Sí, bueno... No... Bueno, sí. Estoy... Trabajando en ello... Ya sabes como es la vida de los escritores, necesitamos inspiración... - Dijo mirándola mientras sonreía.

- Ya... Inspiración... - Dijo Beckett fijándose en su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tan dulce que hacía que la Rachel egocéntrica desapareciera por un momento. Kate no se dio cuenta de que después de unos segundos seguía mirando sus labios, entonces, cuando levantó la vista ahí estaba ella. Mirándola con esos ojos azul grisáceos impresionantes. Beckett apartó la vista rápidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Rachel iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar - ¿Mamá? - Dijo cuando descolgó.

- _Rachel... ¿Dónde estás?_ - Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

- Em... Pues verás mamá... He tenido que salir de casa... - Le contestó sin saber si decirle o no la verdad.

-_ ¿Qué ocurre?¿Estás bien? Te noto rara... _- Preguntó como si supiera que le ocultaba algo.

- Em... Sí, sí... Es que... Bueno... – Rachel tragó saliva – Tengo que ir a comisaria...

- _¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Rachel Alexandra Rodgers! ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?! ¡¿Ya has vuelto a las andadas?!_- Preguntó histérica al otro lado del teléfono.

Rachel tuvo que separarse el auricular de la oreja para no quedarse sorda - Mamá, te juro que no he hecho nada – Se excusó. Miró a Beckett que parecía divertida por la situación. - Tengo que responder unas preguntas, pero no han querido contarme más. Luego te llamo ¿Vale?

- _¿En qué comisaría vas a estar? _- Le preguntó la mujer un poco más calmada.

- Pues... Em... - Rachel miró a Beckett - ¿Qué comisaría era? - Le preguntó susurrando.

- La doce... - Contestó ella mirando al suelo mientras se reía.

- La doce... - Repitió Rachel suspirando.

-_ ¡Espero no tener que ir a sacarte! _- Le volvió a gritar.

- Que no mamá, luego hablamos... Un beso... - Cortó la llamada y miró a Beckett. Seguía riéndose de ella – Ni una palabra – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Beckett cruzó la calle mientras Rachel la seguía. Las luces de los coches de policía podían distinguirse a lo lejos, estaban cerca. Kate sacó su placa y la enseñó a los agentes que se encontraban allí. Éstos la dejaron pasar pero cuando Rachel quiso ir tras ella, la detuvieron.

- ¡Hey, que voy con ella! - Dijo Rachel quitándole el brazo que le había puesto encima uno de los policías.

- Lo siento Rachel, tú te quedas – Le dijo Beckett mientras se alejaba por el callejón – Por favor, no dejéis que se vaya, tengo que interrogarla – Los policías asintieron.

- ¡No es justo y lo sabes! - Le gritó, pero Kate ni siquiera se giró, sólo levantó el brazo en señal de que la había escuchado y que se verían después.

Pese a ser las diez de la mañana el callejón se veía frío y oscuro. Beckett sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho al recordar que, su madre, había sido asesinada en un sitio parecido a ese. Agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso, no era el momento. Otra víctima le esperaba.

Entró al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba un despacho de abogados. El cuerpo yacía en el suelo, rodeado de la policía científica tomando muestras, haciendo fotos y dejando en el suelo marcas de evidencias- ¡Hey Lanie! - Dijo acercándose a su amiga.

- ¡Hola Beckett! Que pronto has llegado... - A la forense le sorprendió la velocidad con la que había aparecido en el escenario del crimen. Hacía apenas unos minutos que la había avisado.

- Sí, es que me pillaba de paso... ¿Y los chicos? ¿Todavía no están por aquí?

- Supongo que seguirán en comisaría - Comentó Lanie.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos? - Dijo Kate observando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel desconocido.

- Pues al parecer... Otro asesinato... – Empezó a decir la forense - Por la temperatura del cuerpo yo creo que murió anoche, entre las 2 y las 5 de la mañana. Según su permiso de conducir se llamaba... Marvin Fisck – Dijo dándole un sobre de plástico con el contenido de la cartera – Era abogado.

- ¿Y la causa? - Beckett retrocedió un poco intentando tener una visión más global de la estancia. El hombre estaba en el interior de una estrella de cinco puntas con extraños símbolos alrededor.

- Adivina... - Beckett miró a Lanie seria. No tenía ganas de juegos – Vale amiga... A ti te pasa algo...

- Me pasa que todavía no me he tomado ni un café – Contestó la inspectora quejándose.

- Tu dosis diaria de cafeína... Te entiendo – Dijo Lanie riéndose – Bien, como iba diciendo... La causa de la muerte fue por dos disparos...

- Igual que Allison Tisdale... - Pensó en alto Beckett.

- Eso mismo he pensado yo. Además, el mismo calibre... - Dijo enseñándole las marcas que los disparos habían dejado en el cuerpo de la víctima.

- Puede que tengamos ante nosotros a un asesino en serie... - Beckett se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sí, también reconocía esa escena... Lo había leído antes – Tengo que irme – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel Castle – Cuando tengas el resultado completo de la autopsia... ¿Me la envías? - Añadió

- ¡Por supuesto! - Le contestó la forense y Beckett salió del despacho rápidamente. Todavía tenía cosas pendientes que resolver esa mañana y, cuando se trataba de encontrar a un asesino, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ni un segundo.

Salió del callejón y esquivó las bandas amarillas que habían colocado para que los civiles no pudieran acceder a la escena del crimen. Estaba lleno de curiosos que intentaban ver, desde la lejanía, qué era lo que había ocurrido en el lugar. Miró hacia alrededor buscando a Rachel pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Kate se dirigió a los policías con los que había hablado antes de ir al despacho de abogados - ¿Dónde está la chica que supuestamente teníais que vigilar? - Preguntó seria.

- Nos dijo que ahora venía – Dijo el más alto de los dos.

- ¿Y la habéis dejado irse? ¿Así, sin más? - Kate estaba desconcertada. Sólo tenían que hacer una cosa. Una. Y ahora seguro que Rachel Castle se encontraba huyendo a saber donde...

- Tranquila inspectora... No se le ve de las que puedan matar a alguien... - Dijo el otro – Esa muñeca no mataría ni a una mosca – Rió.

- La que debería mataros por no hacer vuestro trabajo soy yo – Les miró desafiante. Rachel Castle había desaparecido, le esperaba una montaña de trabajo al llegar a comisaría y, para colmo, todavía no se había tomado su bendito café.

- ¡Hey! - Dijo una voz y Beckett se giró. El aire salió de sus pulmones rápidamente. Por suerte no se había escapado - Toma – Dijo Rachel dándole un vaso.

- ¿_Era lo que creía que era_? - Pensó Beckett – Oh, gracias... Dijo estirando el brazo para cogerlo.

- He pensado que, quizá, te apetecería un café – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Vaya... Sí... Es... Es todo un detalle – Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Beckett se lo llevó a los labios con necesidad. Vainilla. Su café sabía a vainilla. - ¿Pero... Cómo? - La miró atónita.

- No, no inspectora... - Dijo haciéndole un gesto de negación con el dedo índice - Una buena escritora que se precie nunca revela sus fuentes...

- No, en serio... ¿Cómo sabías que es mi café preferido? - Le preguntó todavía sorprendida.

- Hacemos un trato... - Rachel se acercó a ella – Tú me dejas echar un vistazo al caso y yo te digo mi fuente...

- Ni lo sueñes Rachel – Le contestó la inspectora girándose mientras iba a buscar un taxi.

- ¡Oh vamos Beckett! - Dijo andando tras ella - ¿Prefieres quedarte con la duda?

- Creo que podré vivir con ello... - Le contestó. Justo en ese momento un taxi paró a su lado y las dos se subieron al vehículo dirección a la comisaría número 12.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es uno de mis capítulos preferidos ^_^ ¿Una review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste :D Como podréis ver (durante este capítulo y en general durante varios momentos del fic) existen muchísimos paralelismos con la serie original pero con ciertos matices importantes, sobre todo los que definen la personalidad de Rachel Castle.**

**Aprovecho para saludar a toda la gente que sigue el fic desde el foro de Stana Katic Spain, que aunque no comentan aquí sí que siguen siempre las actualizaciones que voy subiendo, así que gracias ;)**

**Y no me enrollo más xD ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Capítulo 4

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba esperando encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes. La inspectora Beckett le había dicho que enseguida estaría con ella. ¿Enseguida? Sí, claro. Llevaba ahí al menos una hora, sentada en esa incómoda silla y frente a un espejo que lo único que hacía era devolverle su mirada, aburrida. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí si ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Se levantó y caminó por la pequeña habitación, intentando desentumecer las piernas. De repente la puerta se abrió.

- Tome asiento señorita "Rodgers" – Dijo Beckett de forma seria y haciendo hincapié en su apellido. Rachel obedeció y se sentó - ¿Tiene idea de lo que nos ha costado encontrarla?

- No, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea... - Contestó sinceramente - ¿Es por eso por lo que me han tenido tanto rato aquí? ¿Como un castigo?

La inspectora le miró fríamente, sin contestar a su pregunta - ¿El pseudónimo a qué se debe?

- No sé, quedaba bien... Ya sabe, cosas de publicistas – Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Rachel se dio cuenta que la inspectora llevaba en la mano una carpeta de color marrón. Kate la abrió y comenzó a pasar hojas.

- Tiene bastantes antecedentes para ser una escritora de éxito... Escándalo público... Resistencia a la autoridad... Conducción temeraria...

- Sí bueno... Era un poco malota, ya sabes... - Dijo sonriendo Rachel.

- Aquí dice que robó un caballo a la policía... - Continuó leyendo la inspectora.

- Lo cogí prestado... - Apuntó Rachel como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Ah... Y por lo visto estaba... Desnuda

- Era primavera... - Intentó excusarse – Hacía calor...

- Y los cargos fueron retirados en todos los casos – Beckett cerró la carpeta y la tiró encima de la mesa mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Rachel.

- Que quiere que le diga... El Alcalde es un gran amigo mío... Pero si se siente mejor... - Le dijo con voz sugerente - Será un placer dejar que me castigue...

Beckett sonreía. Pero no era la típica sonrisa que le regalas a alguien cuando algo te divierte. No, era una sonrisa de superioridad, de tener el control – Señorita Castle... - Le dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos - Ese rollo de chica mala que lleva puede que le sirva con otro tipo de gente, pero yo trabajo para vivir – Su mirada era intensa - Así que puedes ser dos cosas en mi mundo, la persona que me facilita la vida o la persona que me complica la vida y, créeme, no querrás ser lo segundo.

- Vale... - Dijo Rachel dándose por vencida. La inspectora no estaba para juegos.

Beckett abrió de nuevo la carpeta y sacó una foto, poniéndosela delante a Rachel – Allison Tisdale, hija del magnate inmobiliario Jonathan Tisdale.

- Es muy guapa... - Comentó Rachel.

- Está muerta – Dijo la inspectora cortante - ¿La conocía? A lo mejor de alguno de esos clubs que solía frecuentar...

Al parecer los de la policía sabían todo de ella. O bueno, a lo mejor no todo... – No... Y tampoco estaba en mi agenda privada si lo dice por eso...

- ¿Y este otro? - Beckett le enseñó otra foto – Marvin Fisck – Abogado de pequeños pleitos.

- La verdad es que casi todos mis pleitos han sido... - Dijo acercándose a ella - … Bastante gordos – Beckett la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? - Preguntó confundida la escritora recostándose en la silla.

- Fisk ha aparecido esta mañana muerto en su despacho. Es entonces cuando he atado cabos – Dijo poniendo otra foto encima de la mesa.

- "Flores para tu tumba" - Dijo Rachel sorprendida. Había reconocido la escena.

Beckett sonrió al ver que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella – Y así ha aparecido Marvin Fisck - la inspectora añadió otra foto al montón que Rachel tenía delante – Copia exacta de "La furia infernal".

- Vaya... Parece que tengo un fan – Dijo la escritora sonriendo.

- Sí, un fan muy perturbado – Añadió Beckett.

- No... Usted no tiene pinta de perturbada – Dijo Rachel mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó la inspectora atónita. No podía creer que se le notara tanto.

- Oh vamos... ¿La furia infernal? ¿Una secta en busca de sangre? Eso sólo lo han leído mis fans más radicales... - Rachel reía.

- Y... ¿Alguno de esos fans radicales le manda cartas? - Preguntó intentando desviar la atención que recaía en ese momento hacia ella.

-Ajá – Asintió Rachel.

- ¿Perturbadas?

- Todas esas cartas son perturbadas... Ya sabes, gajes del oficio – Le contestó la escritora.

- Porque... A veces en casos así, vemos que el asesino...

- ...Intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión – Dijo Rachel completando la frase de la inspectora que se quedó asombrada por un momento – También estoy muy versada en metodología psicopática... Otro gaje del oficio - Beckett no daba crédito. Sin duda Rachel Castle era toda una caja de sorpresas - ¿Sabe que tiene unos ojos preciosos? - Dijo de repente acercándose a la inspectora, mirando fijamente sus ojos color verde avellana.

Sí... Una caja de sorpresas continua ¿De verdad estaba intentando ligar con ella? O eso le acababa de parecer ahora mismo. Beckett agitó la cabeza y enfadada empezó a recoger las fotos que había dejado encima de la mesa. No sabía por qué pero esa mujer le sacaba de quicio.

- En ese caso no le importará que revisemos su correo – Dijo Beckett levantándose.

- Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema – Le contestó con su habitual sonrisa - Hablen con la editorial, todo el correo que me envían mis seguidores estará allí.

- Bien... Eso haremos...

- Una cosa más inspectora... - Dijo Rachel antes de que Kate abandonara la habitación - ¿Podría darme una copia de las fotos?

- ¿Una copia? - Preguntó extrañada - ¿Para qué las quiere?

- Bueno... Ya sabe, en mi mundillo que alguien imite tus libros es como si te tocara la lotería ¡El resto de escritores se morirán de envidia!

Beckett intentó controlarse pero no pudo. Ese comentario la había sacado totalmente de sus casillas y se enfrentó directamente a ella. No podía ser que quisiera algo tan macabro – Hay personas muertas señorita Castle – Dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos y visiblemente enfadada.

- Sólo le estoy pidiendo las fotos, no los cadáveres – Le contestó la escritora.

- Hemos terminado – Dijo Beckett dirigiéndose a la salida y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Hey! - Le gritó Rachel, pero parecía que Kate no la había escuchado - ¿Tengo que seguir aquí mucho más tiempo?

Nadie le contestó. Bufó y cabizbaja siguió en esa maldita silla de interrogatorios tan incómoda, esperando a que alguien le dijera si podía irse ya a su casa. El tiempo parecía que no pasaba. Debía ser algún tipo de efecto psicológico que producía la estancia, porque si no, no tenía sentido que las manecillas del reloj se movieran con semejante lentitud.

Los libros. ¿Por qué habían elegido esos libros para cometer los asesinatos? Los motivos para asesinar a otra persona siempre eran claros... Ambición, dinero, pasión, política... Pero lo que no tenía sentido es que hubieran elegido esos en concreto. Eran, sin lugar a dudas, unas de sus peores obras. Tenía que haber algo detrás.

- ¿Señorita Castle? - Una voz a su lado la devolvió a la realidad – Soy el Capitán Montgomery, mucho gusto – Dijo acercando su mano para estrecharla. Rachel se levantó y apretó su mano a modo de saludo – Tome asiento de nuevo – Dijo señalando la odiosa silla. El capitán se sentó en frente suyo, justo donde hacía varios minutos le interrogaba la inspectora.

- Usted dirá... - Dijo Rachel mirándole curiosa.

- Bien... He recibido una llamada...

- ¿Una llamada? - Repitió Rachel sin saber qué tenía que ver eso con ella.

- Sí, del señor Alcalde...

- ¿De Robert? - Dijo sonriendo.

- Veo que le conoce bien...

- Somos buenos amigos – Afirmó la escritora.

- Al parecer ha llegado a sus oídos que estábamos interrogándola por los recientes asesinatos. Es un gran admirador suyo – Rachel sonrió ante el comentario - Hemos estado hablando acerca de usted y pensamos... Que podría sernos útil en la investigación que está llevando a cabo la inspectora Beckett... ¿Estaría dispuesta a colaborar? - Preguntó el capitán midiendo cada palabra, temiendo su negativa.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Trabajar con la policía?

- Sí, sería para este caso, ya que usted está relacionada con él. Quizá pueda ver algo que a nosotros se nos escape, quiero decir... ¿Quién mejor que la propia autora de los libros para intentar descubrir quién es el asesino?

- ¡Por supuesto que les ayudaré! - Dijo Rachel sonriente. En el fondo sabía que no sólo estaba aceptando para descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Había otra razón... Alguien con nombre y apellidos.

- ¿De verdad? - El capitán Montgomery estaba asombrado. Pensaba que sería más complicado convencerla.

- ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! - Rachel estaba completamente entusiasmada, sobre todo si eso significaba trabajar junto a Katherine Beckett.

- El único inconveniente... - Dijo Montgomery poniendo un papel delante suyo – Es que debe firmar este documento. Es un contrato en el cual usted se hace responsable de su persona y de lo que pueda ocurrir. No podría emprender represalias contra la policía... En el hipotético caso de que ocurriera algo, claro...

- ¿Tiene un boli?

* * *

**Y para mí... ¿Tenéis una review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Uno de mis preferidos y bastante divertido de escribir. También algo más largo que los demás ;) ¡Espero que os guste! ^_^**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Sentía el sol sobre su piel y la suave brisa movía alguno de los mechones rebeldes que se habían desprendido de su coleta. Su respiración era agitada y el latir de su propio corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Una de las mejores cosas de Nueva York era sin duda poder correr por Central Park. Se sentía libre, totalmente desconectada del mundo.

Atravesó rápidamente uno de los senderos que le conducía a su zona preferida, esa parte del lago desde donde podían verse los altos rascacielos del Upper West Side surgir entre el verde esmeralda de la vegetación. Era una extraña combinación que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Miró su reloj. Las 7:42 de la mañana. Llevaba tanto rato corriendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Siguió con su carrera y, unos minutos después, comenzó a disminuir la intensidad de sus pasos al ver que se aproximaba a una pequeña fuente. Apretó el botón que estaba en el suelo con su pie y automáticamente comenzó a salir el agua de donde bebió. Estaba fría pero, en ese momento, era lo que necesitaba. Se incorporó y, con el dorso de su mano, borró las gotas que resbalaban desde su boca hasta su barbilla.

- ¡Uf! Pero... ¿Cómo... puedes... correr... así... de rápido... a estas horas?

Kate se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa voz entrecortada, le resultaba familiar - ¿Rachel... Castle? - Preguntó al verla sin poder evitar sentirse sorprendida de encontrarla allí. Sin duda se le veía exhausta. Tenía el cuerpo doblado hacia adelante y sus manos reposaban sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Se inclinó hacia atrás poniendo las manos en la cadera. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, unos pantalones negros muy cortos, no demasiado ajustados, y una sudadera gris con capucha pero sin mangas, con algunas letras de color rojo en el torso. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de mí? - Le preguntó intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

- Pues... Tal vez... - Todavía le costaba hablar, necesitaba más tiempo para recobrar el aliento. - ¿Como media hora?

- ¿En serio llevas media hora corriendo detrás mío?

- No sé... Sí, supongo... Te ví y... Necesito beber agua – Dijo acercándose a la fuente y bebió a grandes sorbos.

- No bebas demasiado... Te puede dar dolor en el costado cuando vuelvas a correr... - Le aconsejó Kate.

- No pienso correr... Nunca más – Dijo agitando los brazos.

- ¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí? No es pequeño precisamente... - Le contestó Kate levantando una ceja.

- Pues... Esto... Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

* * *

- ¡Vamos inspectora Beckett! - Dijo Rachel delante de ella.

- ¡Eso... No... Vale! - Dijo Kate intentando respirar entre palabra y palabra.

- Te pregunté si querías una y me dijiste que no – Rachel frenó un poco la bici y se puso en paralelo a ella.

Kate bufó – Tampoco... pedí... compañía...

- ¡Uhhh! Eso me ha dolido ¡Encima de que te animo! - Le contestó Rachel haciendo como si realmente le doliera en el centro del pecho – Y dime... ¿Vienes mucho a correr aquí?

- Casi... A diario... ¿Y tú? - Kate inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca, intentando llevar el ritmo de su respiración controlado.

- No mucho la verdad...

- Se nota...

- ¿Está insinuando algo inspectora? - Dijo mirándola intentando parecer seria, aunque en realidad sus ojos decían lo contrario. Le divertía la situación.

- No... Sólo digo... Que se nota que... no estás acostumbrada... - Le contestó Kate.

- Ya... Claro... Será eso... ¿Se sabe algo del caso? - Preguntó la escritora intentando cambiar de tema sin ser demasiado sutil.

- No... Y aunque... Supiera algo... No te lo diría...

- ¿Siempre te levantas con tan buen humor por la mañana? - Dijo haciendo sonar el timbre de su bicicleta.

Kate no respondió, simplemente le hizo una mueca de desagrado y Rachel sonrió. Le encantaba cuando fruncía el ceño intentando mostrar su enfado, pero no lo conseguía. Era sencillamente adorable.

Rachel deseaba formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que había conocido a la inspectora Beckett. Se sentía atraída hacia ella de una manera inexplicable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le salían las palabras, al menos no las adecuadas. Lo único que era capaz de decir eran tonterías sin sentido, cosa que sólo ocurría cuando alguien le ponía nerviosa. Excesivamente nerviosa.

- Y... ¿Qué opina tu novio de que seas poli? - Le preguntó Rachel sin rodeos.

- ¿Novio? - Preguntó Beckett sorprendida mirándola un segundo. Sin duda no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta - ¿Qué te hace pensar... que estoy con alguien? - La inspectora siguió corriendo volviendo a fijar la vista al frente.

- Pues... No sé ¿Por qué no ibas a tenerlo?

- Tú misma lo has dicho... Soy policía – Le contestó volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo – No tengo tiempo... para nadie.

Rachel estaba conforme con la respuesta de Beckett. Había conseguido saber lo que pretendía. La inspectora estaba soltera y sin compromiso, así que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad – ¿Alguna vez sales a divertirte? No sé... ¿Desmelenarte? ¿Mostrar tus encantos?

- Me gusta enseñar mis encantos... En la sala de interrogatorio – Dijo tajante intentando zanjar la conversación. No sabía como pero Rachel, conseguía ponerle nerviosa con sus preguntas. Sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar pero había algo en ella que le intrigaba.

- Pude comprobarlo ayer. Muy efectiva inspectora.

- ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

- Deberías...

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a una de las salidas del parque y Rachel se acercó a un puesto de bicicletas que había junto a la verja para devolver la suya.

- Bueno... - Dijo volviéndose hacia Kate - ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? - Le preguntó a la inspectora deseando que su respuesta fuera un sí.

- Lo siento pero no puedo. Algunas personas trabajamos ¿Lo sabías?

Eso había sido sin duda un golpe bajo para la escritora – Entonces creo que deberíamos ir a casa a ducharnos... - Beckett la miró de nuevo, pensando si lo que acababa de decirle tenía doble sentido o no. Rachel, al darse cuenta de que no había sonado del todo bien por la cara de sorpresa de Kate añadió: - ¡Por separado! Inspectora Beckett... Yo nunca insinuaría algo así... - Dijo dándose la vuelta haciéndose la indignada.

- Ya... Claro – Dijo la inspectora. Por un segundo el pensamiento de Rachel desnuda en su ducha, llena de jabón, acariciando su piel con la suave esponja, atravesó su mente y sintió que algo se despertaba en su bajo vientre. Agitó la cabeza, como si eso disipara la visión que acababa de tener – Yo... Tengo... Tengo que irme – Dijo mirando al suelo.

- Sí... Yo también... Hasta pronto inspectora Beckett – Dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

- Adiós – Le contestó ella dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Y por qué no... "Hasta luego"? - Preguntó la escritora haciendo que Kate volviera a girarse – Es más esperanzador...

- Ya, pero yo soy policía. Soy realista. "Adiós" está bien – Y diciendo esto la inspectora salió del recinto directa a su casa.

- Hasta luego... Kate.

* * *

Beckett entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella. No se lo podía creer. Acababa de fantasear con la escritora. Desnuda. Tenía que estar volviéndose loca. Ella sí que necesitaba una ducha fría para eliminar todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Se quitó la camiseta de camino al cuarto de baño y cuando entró, la tiró dentro del cesto de la ropa para lavar. Terminó de desvestirse y abrió el grifo de la bañera, ajustando la temperatura.

El agua tibia caía por sus hombros, resbalando por su cuerpo hasta colarse entre los dedos de sus pies. Cogió el bote de champú y puso una pequeña cantidad en su mano izquierda para después lavarse suavemente el cabello. Le encantaba como olía a cerezas. Después, tomó la pastilla de jabón que había en la repisa y acarició su cuerpo con ella. Sentía toda su piel sensible al contacto y sus pezones reaccionaron en cuanto sus manos pasaron por encima.

Hacía tanto que no estaba con nadie que apenas recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo. Barajó la posibilidad de darse placer a sí misma, pero no tenía tiempo. Nunca tenía tiempo para nada, solamente se dedicaba a resolver casos y, cuando nadie la observaba, intentaba averiguar algo que le diera alguna pista sobre el que para ella era el caso más importante. El de su madre.

El sexo o simplemente, enamorarse, había pasado a ser algo secundario en su vida. Ni siquiera lo echaba de menos o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

La inspectora Kate Beckett salió del ascensor y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj que había al fondo de la sala. Acababa de llegar a la comisaría número 12 justo a tiempo.

- ¡Hey Beckett! ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? - Le dijo su compañero Esposito desde su escritorio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? No he llegado tarde...

- Por eso mismo... - Interrumpió el detective Ryan que estaba en ese momento con el teléfono pegado a la oreja – Porque siempre llegas antes... Sí sí, espero – Le dijo contestando a la voz que le hablaba por el auricular.

- Por cierto ¿Te has enterado? - Le volvió a preguntar Javi a la inspectora.

- ¿Enterarme de qué? - Preguntó confundida.

- Al parecer han fichado a alguien nuevo para que nos ayude en el caso de los asesinatos relatados por en sus libros... Un asesor... – Contestó de nuevo Ryan – En este momento está hablando con Montgomery.

- Por cierto, tienes que contarnos como te fue... – Añadió Espo.

Beckett miró disimuladamente hacia el despacho del capitán, pero las persianas estaban cerradas y no se veía más que dos sombras en el interior de la habitación- ¿Han traído a alguien? Deben haberse enterado los de arriba... - Supuso la inspectora.

- Y tan arriba... ¡El mismísimo alcalde! - Dijo Ryan.

- ¿El alcalde? - Beckett no entendía nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se escucharon las risas del capitán.

- ¿En serio robó un caballo... A un policía? - Dijo Montgomery saliendo.

- ¡Se lo juro! - Dijo la otra voz también riendo detrás de él – Y resulta que yo... - Rachel se quedó callada al ver justo delante suyo a Kate.

- Ra... ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

**¿Qué hará Rachel ahí? mmmm ¡Se aceptan propuestas! :D Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y cualquier cosa me podéis dejar una review ^_^**

**P.D: No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta pero... Hay un "guiño" por ahí que lo sabréis sólo si sois bastante fans de Stana :O ¿Qué será? A ver si alguien lo adivina/encuentra :P ¡Mil besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Actualización sorpresa :D No estaba en mis planes subir el capítulo tan pronto pero he estado un par de días muy inspirada, escribiendo sin parar así que he decidido actualizar antes ^_^**

**Respecto a lo del anterior capítulo... Minipunto a todos los que dijisteis lo de ATP ;) **

**¡Que disfrutéis el capítulo! :D Como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos, ya sea por aquí, twitter o el foro de Stana Katic ES :P Muak!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

- ¡Hola Kate! - Le saludó Rachel sonriente - ¿O debería decir... Beckett? Es así como lo decís los polis ¿No? Por el apellido...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó de nuevo seriamente, ignorando lo que le acababa de decir ésta.

- Beckett, la señorita Rachel está aquí para ayudarnos con la investigación... - Le explicó el capitán - Hemos pensado que podría ser de ayuda ya que los asesinatos están basados en sus libros... Puede que ella vea algo que a nosotros se nos escape...

- Pero señor... ¡Es una civil! - Dijo Kate con fastidio.

- Está todo arreglado - Volvió a decirle él - El alcalde está de acuerdo.

- ¿El alcalde? ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto? - Beckett no entendía nada y la sonrisa de Rachel le estaba poniendo de los nervios - ¿Podemos hablar un momento... En privado?

- No - Le dijo Montgomery de forma rotunda - Y ahora pónganse a trabajar.

- Sí, señor - Le contestó fría.

- Y bien... ¿Por donde empezamos? - Preguntó Rachel emocionada.

- Yo empezaré investigando si las víctimas tenían relación entre ellas - dijo Beckett sentándose en la silla giratoria que estaba frente a su escritorio - Tú puedes... Mirar.

- Oye Beckett ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu "amiga"? - dijo Esposito riendo. Se notaba perfectamente la tensión que había entre las dos mujeres y sabía que a Beckett no le gustaban las distracciones.

- No es mi amiga... - Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Todavía... - Dijo Rachel acercándose a Esposito - Soy Rachel Castle - Le tendió la mano y este se la estrechó.

- Yo soy Esposito y este de aquí - Dijo señalando a su compañero. Un hombre no demasiado alto, con el pelo engominado y ojos azules - Es el detective Ryan.

- Rachel – Dijo apretando la mano del segundo detective.

- Así que tú eres la misteriosa escritora – Comentó Ryan – Pensábamos que eras un hombre...

Rachel rió - ¿En serio? ¿Pensabais de verdad que era un hombre?

Kate la observaba. Tenía que reconocer que Rachel Castle la intrigaba... Todo ese misterio con su sobrenombre, el que nunca se hubiera sabido hasta el momento que en realidad R. Castle era una mujer. A decir verdad, todo lo que la envolvía era bastante extraño. Rachel reía pero en sus ojos había algo... Algo que no era capaz de interpretar.

- He cambiado de idea – Dijo Beckett – Vosotros... Intentad encontrar la relación que existe entre las víctimas... Si es que la hay – Se levantó de su silla y cogió su chaqueta – Nosotras iremos a la editorial de Castle para que nos den las cartas de sus seguidores...

- ¡Me has llamado Castle! ¡Que guay! - Dijo la escritora completamente emocionada y Kate puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

- ¿Vienes o no? - Le preguntó a Rachel que se había quedado atrás junto a los chicos.

- ¡Voy, voy! - La escritora fue corriendo detrás suyo y justo cuando entró se cerraron las puertas.

- Bien, ahora dime la verdad – Le dijo Kate encarándola, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Que te diga la verdad... Sobre qué? - Rachel estaba confundida. No sabía a qué se refería la inspectora.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Rachel?

- ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Rachel? - Preguntó divertida

- No evadas mi pregunta con otra pregunta – Le contestó acercándose – Y... ¿Qué es eso del Alcalde?

- A ver... - Le dijo la escritora intentando calmarla – Sólo estoy aquí para ayudar ¿Vale? No soy tu enemiga...

- ¿Para ayudar? Sí, claro... - Contestó Beckett mirando para otro lado – _Más bien para ponerme de los nervios _– Pensó.

- Mira... - El semblante de Rachel se volvió serio por primera vez, lo que sorprendió a la inspectora – Sinceramente podría estar en mi casa, tirada en el sofá haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Pero ha muerto gente ¿Vale? Y no sé, me siento responsable. Yo escribí esos libros...

- Tú no apretaste el gatillo...

- Ya lo sé pero... - Rachel se acercó aún más a ella - Quiero saber por qué... Quiero saber la historia que hay detrás... ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

Tenía a Rachel tan cerca que podía sentir como su aroma le nublaba la razón. Estaba ahí, delante de ella, apenas a unos centímetros, con sus ojos azules clavándose en su mirada y esos labios perfectos curvándose en una leve sonrisa. No pudo evitar morderse el labio al notar de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y sintió como la mirada de la escritora bajaba desde sus ojos hasta detenerse en su boca, observando como su labio era capturado entre sus dientes.

- Yo... - Beckett no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa y Rachel avanzó de nuevo hacia ella – Creo que... - La escritora estaba peligrosamente cerca y su respiración comenzaba a escucharse demasiado agitada.

- Ajá... - Rachel miraba sus ojos para después centrarse de nuevo en su boca. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con ella pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentir sus labios. Tenía que reconocer que, pese al mal humor que parecía tener siempre, la inspectora despertaba todo su interés. Pero sabía que eso no podía decírselo. No podía confesarle que la razón que le había llevado a aceptar ese "trabajo" como asesora había sido ella. Sí, también quería ayudar a resolver el caso y documentarse quizá para otra de sus novelas, pero lo que había inclinado finalmente la balanza había sido Beckett.

De repente se escuchó un "clink", provocando que los pensamientos de Kate y Rachel se disiparan. Habían llegado a la planta baja.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dejas que te ayude? - Preguntó de nuevo la escritora poniendo su cara más adorable.

- Creo que no tengo muchas opciones... - Dijo Beckett saliendo del ascensor con paso ligero y mirando hacia el suelo. Podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y no quería que Rachel se diera cuenta.

- No... La verdad es que no...

- Entonces será mejor que vayamos a la editorial – Dijo Kate acercándose al borde de la acera para coger un taxi.

- Podemos ir en mi coche... - Sugirió la escritora pero Beckett le miró con cara de estar poco convencida - ¿No te fías de mí? - Le preguntó.

- Creo que tu historial te precede... Sobre todo la parte donde pone: "conducción temeraria" - Apuntó Kate.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Y te vas a fiar de eso?

- Rachel... Es un informe policial... - Le contestó la inspectora como si fuera algo evidente.

- Pero los informes, a veces, no explican el por qué – La sonrisa de Rachel se había esfumado de su cara, dejando paso a una mirada que Kate intentaba descifrar. Era una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

* * *

**Flashback **

Los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por su lado, siendo simples manchas de colores a través de la ventana. Rachel pisaba el acelerador sin tregua, adelantando por la izquierda... Por la derecha... Por el arcén... En verdad le daba igual.

Le daba igual la gente, le daba igual que le pitaran, le daba igual todo.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo golpeando su pecho y su respiración era agitada, superficial y sin apenas insuflar aire en sus pulmones. Le dolía. No podía evitarlo. Y ese dolor era insoportable. Se extendía desde su pecho, subiendo hacia su garganta, provocando que no pudiera articular ni una sola palabra. Era demasiado para ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

Recorrió varios kilómetros hasta que el sonido de la sirena de un coche de policía detrás suyo consiguió traerla de nuevo a la realidad. Una realidad que ella no quería vivir.

* * *

- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Kate preocupada. La escritora se había quedado durante un buen rato mirándola absorta, sin decir nada.

- Sí, sí... Perdona – Los recuerdos que acababan de inundar su mente iban desvaneciéndose al escuchar su voz - ¿Nos vamos? - Rachel sonrió, pero sólo a medias.

- ¿Dónde has aparcado? No habrás traído el Ferrari... ¿No? - Dijo Beckett mirando alrededor esperando encontrarlo.

Esta vez los labios de la escritora dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en su cara – Para moverme por la ciudad intento no llamar demasiado la atención... Y créeme, con ese coche lo haría. He aparcado al otro lado de la calle – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia allí. Cuando Rachel apretó el botón del mando a distancia se encendieron las luces de su utilitario.

- Decías que no querías llamar la atención... - Le dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver de qué coche se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que un BMW Z4 de color rojo.

- He dicho que intento no llamar "demasiado" la atención, otra cosa es que lo consiga – La escritora no podía evitar reírse - ¿Quieres que quite la capota? - Dijo alzando sus cejas varias veces.

- Rachel...

- Está bien, está bien... Venga vamos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? :D Cómo véis he incluido el primer flashback de la historia. Estos momentos se van a repetir durante todo el fic porque son importantes sobre todo para entender a Rachel ;) Para que no haya dudas, cada vez que haya un salto en el tiempo lo indicaré en el texto, creo que así se entenderá perfectamente ^_^ Cualquier cosa ya sabéis, podéis dejarme un review o escribirme un MP :) Un beso y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno bueno bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva actualización que espero que os guste! Este capítulo es un poco experimental xD A veces intento innovar y hacer cosillas distintas y bueno, este en concreto si queréis vivirlo al 100% tiene un par de canciones que os las podéis poner mientras lo leéis. Son las siguientes: "Oh Pretty Woman" de Roy Orbison y "Fly Away" de Lenny Kravitz (En spotify se encuentran fácilmente)**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Las dos mujeres se subieron al coche y Beckett no pudo evitar el soltar una exclamación cuando vio el interior del vehículo, todo en cuero de color negro. La escritora apretó un botón del cuadro de mandos y automáticamente salió del salpicadero una pantalla táctil desde donde podía controlarse el sistema de gps, la música, la conexión a su teléfono móvil...

- Bonito... ¿Eh? - Le dijo Rachel al escucharla.

- Esto no podría pagarlo con mi sueldo de inspectora ni en veinte años – Kate seguía mirando alrededor suyo, inundando sus fosas nasales de un olor a nuevo mezclado con ambientador de coche.

Rachel pulsó el botón de encendido y el BMW comenzó a rugir. Dirigió su mano a la pantalla y después navegar a través de unas cuantas carpetas se empezó a escuchar música a través de los altavoces.

En cuanto comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de la canción Kate miró a Rachel con cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó la escritora al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street _

_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_

- ¿En serio escuchas... Esto? - Beckett intentaba no reírse.

_I don't believe you, you're not the truth _

_No one could look as good as you_

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es un clásico! - Contestó ella fingiendo indignación.

- Y tan clásico... ¡Es de los sesenta por lo menos!

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me _

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see _

_Pretty woman_

- That you look lovelyyyy as can beeee – Rachel comenzó a cantar con emoción - Are you lonelyyyy just like meeeee... Rawrrrrrrrrrrrrr – Dijo mirando a la inspectora mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como si fuera una zarpa.

- A parte de escribir... ¿También cantas? - Le dijo Kate sin poder evitar reírse. La escritora no podía desafinar más.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi... Inspectora – Dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuante y Kate miró hacia otro lado poniendo los ojos en blanco – Bueno... Visto que esta canción no ha tenido mucho éxito... - Rachel volvió a la pantalla táctil y enseguida la música cambió.

Los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica se escuchaban a través de los altavoces, a todo volumen. A la melodía principal se le unió la batería y Beckett asentía con la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo.

- ¿Mejor? - Le preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras conducía marcha atrás para sacar el coche de su estacionamiento.

_I wish that I could fly _

_Into the sky _

_So very high _

_Just like a dragonfly _

- Muchísimo mejor – Dijo Kate alzando la voz para que se le escuchara a través de la música.

_Oh I want to get away _

_I want to fly away _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

La escritora giró el volante y se incorporó a la circulación con un pequeño acelerón que hizo que el cuerpo de Kate se clavara en el asiento debido a la inercia. Ésta le miró con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que Rachel sonriera ligeramente pero sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Rachel conducía rápidamente por las calles de Nueva York, notándose su experiencia al volante. Aún así Beckett no podía evitar agarrarse al reposabrazos de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando el coche giraba en alguna curva. Los asientos estaban tan nuevos que resbalaban y el cinturón de seguridad no era suficiente para retenerla.

- ¿Vas bien? - Le preguntó Rachel al ver como Kate buscaba de nuevo el reposabrazos para asirse.

- Sí, sí... Es sólo que esto... Resbala un poco – Dijo acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Rachel fue deteniendo el coche al ver que el semáforo que tenía delante cambiaba de color ámbar a rojo y finalmente se paró ante un paso de peatones. El sonido de varios pitidos que provenían de un coche parado al lado de la ventanilla del copiloto llamó su atención.

- ¿Y a esos que les pasa? - Se preguntó Rachel mirando a los dos hombres que estaban en el interior de su vehículo. El conductor hizo rugir su coche: Un Porsche 911 coupé de color negro.

- Creo que quieren una carrera – Dijo Kate sin inmutarse.

- ¿En serio? - Rachel rió fuertemente. De nuevo se volvió a escuchar el motor del Porsche, respondiendo perfectamente a las exigencias de su dueño. - Habrá que darles una lección... - La escritora apretó el acelerador para enseñarles a esos dos que con ella no se jugaba.

- Yo sí que voy a darles una lección... – Dijo Beckett sacando su placa y poniéndola contra el cristal de la ventanilla. En cuanto los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que la copiloto de aquel BMW Z4 era policía se les cambió la cara al instante y la inspectora les sonrió mostrando su superioridad. El semáforo cambió de nuevo a verde y Rachel salió disparada, dejando al Porsche detrás, totalmente clavado en el suelo.

- Podríamos habernos divertido con ellos... - Dijo la escritora girando en la siguiente calle.

- Te aseguro que yo me he divertido muchísimo – Le contestó Beckett sonriente mirando a través de la ventana.

Rachel condujo el BMW a través de algunas calles más hasta llegar a un gran edificio acristalado cerca del Upper West Side, donde los rascacielos se alzaban sobre sus cabezas.

La escritora se dirigió a un parking privado y, en lugar de haber una máquina expendedora de tiquets, sólo había una ranura por la cual introdujo una tarjeta exclusiva para trabajadores de la editorial y la barrera se abrió para ella. El vehículo ascendió por la estrecha carretera en forma de espiral hasta llegar a su plaza. La número 47.

Beckett y Rachel salieron del coche y la escritora le mostró el camino hasta llegar a uno de los ascensores desde donde podía accederse directamente a la zona de oficinas. Subieron en él y Rachel apretó uno de los botones haciendo que éste comenzara a subir.

Aunque el espacio era bastante amplio a Kate se le hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, y es que la sola presencia de Rachel llenaba cualquier lugar. Beckett miró el panel y suspiró al ver que todavía faltaban 22 pisos para llegar a su destino. La escritora puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Parecía despreocupada mirando al techo hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en los de la inspectora y simplemente le sonrió.

Todavía no sabía como conseguía causar todas esas sensaciones en ella. Sólo una sonrisa o una mirada y ya sentía el calor subiendo rápidamente por sus mejillas. Kate sonrió levemente desviando la mirada y apartó un mechón de su pelo colocándolo tras la oreja. Era una especie de tic nervioso, algo que hacía inconscientemente para ganar tiempo y pensar en otra cosa... Algo que no fueran los labios de la escritora.

El gesto de Beckett hizo que Rachel sonriera aún más. Era realmente adorable ver como se ponía nerviosa... Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas ese era el efecto que ella solía causar en la gente y lo sabía. Quizá en otro momento de su vida había sacado partido de ello, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No era la misma de hace 3 años y recordar todo aquello todavía le dolía.

La sonrisa de Rachel se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos y de nuevo volvía a tener esa mirada que a Beckett tanto le intrigaba. Realmente... ¿Cuánto sabía acerca de Rachel Castle?

Las puertas por fin se abrieron y Rachel salió con paso decidido hacia un largo pasillo mientras Kate la seguía de cerca. Después de atravesar una puerta de cristal que se abría automáticamente, apareció delante de ellas un mostrador blanco. Detrás de él había una joven de pelo moreno y largo, con una camisa blanca muy ceñida y una falda negra de tubo que hacía que resaltara aún más sus curvas. La chica hablaba a través de unos auriculares con micrófono, mientras consultaba algo en el ordenador que tenía delante.

Rachel se acercó y le sonrió. La joven la reconoció y le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras terminaba la conversación.

- Sí señor King, le paso el recado, no se preocupe... Hasta luego y que tenga un buen día – Dijo despidiéndose de su interlocutor - ¡Hola Señorita Castle! - Le saludó enérgicamente – Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos por aquí... ¿Todo bien?

- Hola Sophie, sí... Todo bien – Rachel se apoyó en el mostrador - ¿Sabes por casualidad si Gina está en su despacho?

- No, la señorita Cowell ha salido un momento, supongo que estará al caer... ¡Mire! Ahí está... - Dijo señalando la puerta de cristal.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y sintió como Gina se abalanzaba encima de ella abrazándola haciendo que, Beckett, tuviera que esquivarla para que no la arrollara.

- ¡Hey! - Dijo la inspectora quejándose, pero cuando miró al frente las dos mujeres estaban besándose ante la mirada estupefacta de Kate.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chaaaan! (Música de suspense) La cosa parece que se empieza a poner interesante ¿No? ;D ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? Como siempre podéis escribirme una review con vuestra opinión o dejarme un mensajillo por aquí, twitter o el foro de Stana Katic Spain :P Estaré encantada de responderos ;)**

**P.D: Esta semana he actualizado 3 veces, la siguiente sintiéndolo mucho creo que sólo podré actualizar 1 vez, intentaré buscar un huequillo ya que la uni va a absorber todo mi tiempo U_U**

**Un beso y como siempre gracias por leer! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo :D Puede que un poco más corto que los demás... Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero con la universidad a veces está complicado xD Espero que os guste ^_^ y mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**

* * *

Capítulo 8

- ¡Por dios Rachel! ¿Estás bien? - Le dijo sin soltarla.

- Sí... Sí... ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? - Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

- He visto esta mañana lo del loco ese que anda suelto y que está copiando los asesinatos de tus libros – Gina ahora cogía a Rachel por la cara – Pensaba que podría haberte pasado algo – Volvió a abrazarla y le besó cerca de la comisura del labio.

- Estoy bien, de verdad – Dijo cogiéndole de la cintura para separarse sutilmente de ella.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes el teléfono desconectado? - Le reprochó - ¡Te he llamado como cien veces!

- ¿Lo tenía desconectado? Vaya, no me he dado cuenta... - Rachel no podía decirle que de vez en cuando bloqueaba su número de teléfono para no tener que escuchar sus exigencias acerca de sus próximas entregas. Es más, hacía meses que debía haber entregado el último capítulo de Derrick Storm. Gina era buena en su trabajo pero a veces le agobiaba demasiado y eso sin contar la "relación" que tenían.

- Ejem... - Kate carraspeó.

Gina se giró cuando escuchó que no estaban solas, liberando por fin a Rachel. - Y tú eres... - Le dijo con aire de superioridad.

Beckett pensó que podría aplastarla en ese mismo instante como a un mosquito, pero prefirió hacerlo a su manera – Soy... Kate Beckett, inspectora de homicidios – Dijo enseñándole la placa poniéndola delante suyo. Eso sí que era tener superioridad y con efecto inmediato. A la rubia le había cambiado la cara al instante.

- Oh... Claro... Por lo de los asesinatos – Concluyó Gina.

- ¿Podría facilitarnos el correo que recibe la señorita Rachel Castle? Todo lo que le hayan enviado en los últimos meses – Le pidió la inspectora – Cartas, paquetes...

- Por supuesto, todo el correo de Rachel se almacena... Pero, ¿por qué lo necesitan? ¿Creen que puede ser necesario para la investigación?

- Disculpe señorita Cowell, pero creo que es trabajo de la policía el valorar si es de utilidad o no – Le contestó de forma seca. Cuando a Kate no le gustaba alguien podía ser excesivamente tajante y aquella mujer no era santa de su devoción.

- Lógicamente...

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo Gina? Te esperamos aquí - Dijo Rachel rápidamente, intentando que el ambiente no se pusiera todavía más tenso. Había podido presenciar una sutil "pelea de gatas", cada una marcando su territorio.

- Enseguida vengo... - Dijo la editora abandonando la recepción.

- Vaya... Es guapa – Reconoció Kate cuando la rubia abandonó la recepción.

- Sí... Lo es... - Dijo la escritora sin darle mayor importancia.

- No sabía que tenías novia...

- ¿Qué? - A Rachel aquella frase le sorprendió - ¿Gina? No, no, no. No estamos saliendo – Se apresuró a decir, pero la mirada de Beckett le decía que no se estaba creyendo ni una palabra – O sea, no ahora...

- Entonces sí que habéis salido... Juntas

- Pero eso fue hace mucho... Muchísimo tiempo – Dijo dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

- Ya... - Beckett la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados – Por cierto... - Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Sí...? - Rachel podía sentir como Kate miraba sin ningún tipo de disimulo hacia su boca.

- Tienes carmín... En los labios – Le dijo señalándole.

- Oh, mierda – Rachel pasó rápidamente la mano por la boca.

- Puede que tenga que investigarla... - Beckett pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿A Gina dices? Pero... ¿Por qué?

- El móvil de los asesinatos...

- Gina sólo sería capaz de matar por un buen par de zapatos... Te lo aseguro, ella no tiene nada que ver...

- Eso es lo que tú dices pero... Hay que investigar todas las vías... - Kate parecía pensativa.

- Y según tú... ¿Por qué iba ella a matar a gente aleatoria según los asesinatos que escribí en mis libros?

- ¿Celos tal vez? O no sé... A lo mejor quiere llamar tu atención, como no respondes a sus llamadas...

- ¿Esa es tu teoría? ¿No tienes nada mejor? - Rachel se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y qué sugieres tú? - Le preguntó la inspectora dando un paso también hacia adelante.

- Pues...Un enfermo mental, por ejemplo... - La distancia entre las dos se había reducido considerablemente y se miraron intensamente durante varios segundos, pudiéndose palpar la tensión – Tus ojos son como verdes... - Dijo Rachel de repente rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Perdona? - Kate agitó la cabeza sin entender a qué venía el comentario.

- Sí, son verdes con marrón... - Rachel seguía mirándola fijamente, intentando averiguar todos los colores de su iris. Beckett abrió la boca para decirle algo pero en se momento apareció de nuevo Gina, seguida de un joven con una carretilla vertical repleta de cajas.

- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó al ver la cercanía que tenían las dos mujeres.

- Sí, sí - Dijo Rachel apartándose un poco de la inspectora.

- ¿Dónde quiere que le deje esto señorita Castle? - Preguntó el chico con timidez.

- Puedes bajarlo al primer piso, plaza 47. Después lo pondré yo en el maletero – Le dijo Rachel - ¡Ah! Y toma... - La escritora sacó un billete y se lo puso dentro del bolsillo de su camisa – Por las molestias... - El joven le sonrió con gratitud y se dirigió hacia el montacargas.

- No es ninguna molestia para él – Gina miraba al chico con desdén – Es su trabajo...

- Cómo se nota que nunca lo has pasado mal en la vida Gina – Le dijo Rachel mirándola fríamente – Te vendría bien una dosis de humildad.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Beckett. Se notaba que la escritora decía aquello como algo personal.

- ¡Oh vamos! No irás a enfadarte por eso...

- Hasta luego Gina – La escritora pasó de largo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- ¡El lunes quiero el capítulo en mi mesa! ¡Ni un día más Rachel Castle!- Le gritó aunque no estaba tan lejos como para no escucharla.

- Te lo enviaré con un mensajero.

Beckett se despidió de la editora alzando la mano y corrió tras Rachel que había salido disparada, directa hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegó se la encontró apretando compulsivamente el botón de llamada.

- ¿Estás... Bien? - Se aventuró a preguntarle.

- Sí... - Contestó de forma seca – No... Bueno... Yo que sé... No sé ni como estoy – El ascensor llegó a su piso y ambas subieron - ¿Cómo pude estar con ella? No me lo explico... - La escritora daba vueltas por el pequeño cubículo.

- Se le llama la "nube del amor"...

- ¿La nube del amor? - Repitió Rachel sin saber a qué se refería.

- Hace que personas inteligentes hagan cosas estúpidas... Después todo se aclara, miras a tu alrededor y te preguntas ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- Exactamente. Así es como me siento – La escritora apoyó la espalda contra la pared suspirando cabizbaja.

- Todos hemos pasado alguna vez por algo así... Se te pasará – Le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Supongo... - Rachel alzó la vista encontrándose con su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Kate tenía ese efecto en ella, aunque hiciera apenas dos días que se conocían. Era capaz de alejar todos esos pensamientos que a veces llegaban a su mente para atormentarla una y otra vez.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y salieron hacia donde se encontraba su coche. Tal y como le había dicho al joven, ahí estaban las cajas, llenas de cartas y paquetes.

- ¿Estás segura que todo esto va a caber ahí? - Dijo Beckett señalando el maletero del vehículo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y si no caben siempre las puedes llevar tú encima... - Beckett hizo una mueca de desagrado y Rachel rió.

* * *

**¿Cuál es tu opción? ^_^**

**A) Me gusta :D**

**B) No me gusta :(**

**C) ¡Sacrilegioooooo! ¿¡Dónde está Rick!? D:**

**D) Deja ya de pedirnos que dejemos reviews ¡Pesada!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo :D Me gustaron vuestras reviews del otro día... Tendré que añadir más opciones la próxima vez xDDDD  
**

Parece que fue hace una eternidad desde que subí la anterior actualización, de verdad que lo siento! Pero empieza una etapa complicada (Exámenes, exámenes y... Oh sí! Exámenes D: ) Así que el ritmo de actualización será más lento de lo normal :(

**Aprovecho la actu para agradecer a toda la gente que se toma aunque sea un minuto para escribirme y darme vuestra opinión, de verdad que os lo agradezco muchísimo! Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores y a los de siempre gracias por seguir ahí ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Después de acomodar las cajas en el reducido espacio que ofrecía el BMW en la parte trasera, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la comisaría número 12. Una vez allí y, gracias a la ayuda de Ryan, Esposito y algunos agentes más, las transportaron hasta un amplio despacho donde Rachel y Beckett comenzaron a abrir una a una las cartas, desechando aquellas que no tenían relevancia.

Llevaban un largo rato de trabajo y la escritora empezaba a desesperarse, estaba ansiosa por encontrar algo de una vez. Apartó la hoja que estaba leyendo y cogió una nueva carta del montón, abriéndola con cuidado, tal y como le había explicado Beckett, tocándola sólo con guantes, por si existían huellas que pudieran cotejar más tarde.

Beckett se encontraba en frente de ella, totalmente concentrada en la hoja que tenía entre manos analizándola minuciosamente. Rachel observaba a la inspectora escudada tras su carta, en silencio, hasta que de repente Kate alzó la vista y la vio mirándola.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada nada... Es sólo que... Tu forma de fruncir el entrecejo cuando piensas... Es adorable.

- ¿Adorable? - Beckett no entendía muy bien a qué venía el comentario y, como siempre, terminaba poniéndose de los nervios. – Dime la verdad Rachel, estás aquí para fastidiarme porque si no... No lo entiendo.

- Ya te lo dije... Estoy aquí por la historia

- ¿La historia? - Kate le miraba con incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué ha elegido a esas personas? ¿Por qué las ha matado?

- ¿Porque es un psicópata? A veces no hay ninguna historia...

- Siempre hay una historia, una cadena que hace que todo encaje... - Dijo mientras cogía otra carta del montón – Tú, por ejemplo. - Volvió a centrar su mirada en ella - En circunstancias normales no deberías estar aquí. Las mujeres como tú se hacen abogadas, no polis. Pero... Aquí estás ¿Por qué?

- No sé Rachel, dímelo tú – Dijo soltando la carta que tenía en la mano visiblemente molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla – Tú eres la escritora así que tú sabrás.

Rachel dejó también sobre la mesa la hoja de papel que tenía en ese momento en las manos y entrelazó sus dedos pensativa – Por la manera en la que hablas no eres del extrarradio o sea... Que eres de Manhattan, de familia con dinero. - Beckett le miraba con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Quería saber hasta donde llegaba la imaginación de la escritora - Fuiste a la universidad, probablemente a una buena. Tuviste opciones, muchísimas y mejores opciones, seguramente más aceptables... Pero escogiste esto. Eso me dice que... Algo pasó – El semblante de Kate cambió sutilmente – No a ti. Estás herida pero no tanto. Fue alguien a quien querías. Alguien a quien amabas. - Ahora los ojos de la inspectora no revelaban sorpresa, era más bien dolor - Podrías haberlo superado pero al culpable nunca lo cogieron... Y por eso estás aquí.

No quedaba rastro alguno de su sonrisa y los ojos se le habían humedecido sin querer. Rachel Castle había dado completamente en el clavo, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. No podía permitirle verle así, débil.

Daba igual el tiempo que hubiera pasado desde el asesinato de su madre. Era algo que siempre estaba presente, día a día desde aquel frío 9 de Enero hacía ya siete años. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, por el que había luchado para ser la mejor de su promoción y la razón de que fuera la mejor inspectora de homicidios de Nueva York: La resolución del asesinato de su madre. Pero hasta el momento lo que había conseguido averiguar había sido en vano, pues todo conducía a callejones sin salida y a una respuesta que no le convencía.

Porque Beckett no se creía que la muerte de su madre hubiera sido casual en un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas. Tenía que haber algo más.

Kate intentó sonreir dejando a un lado sus pensamientos – Buen truco... Pero no me conoces – Dijo sin mirarle distraída ordenando las últimas cartas que había descartado.

- Es verdad... Puede que no te conozca demasiado, pero soy capaz de ver lo que escondes tras esa mirada...

- ¿Y qué escondo según tú? - Preguntó mirándola de nuevo.

- Dolor - Beckett enmudeció – Lo sé porque... Yo antes tenía esa misma mirada – La inspectora la miraba ahora con curiosidad – Yo... Bueno... No suelo hablar mucho del tema... – Le dijo intentando sonreír – Hace tiempo... Perdí a alguien. - Aquella confesión no se la esperaba para nada. Con la actitud que había mostrado esos días hacia ella era difícil saber qué pensaba realmente la escritora. Beckett se acomodó en la silla, inclinándose hacia adelante y sujetando levemente su cabeza con la mano, dispuesta a escuchar – No quiero dar pena sabes... No soy de ese tipo de gente – Continuó diciendo – Sólo quería que supieras que te entiendo...

- Aún así... Sigues sin saber nada sobre mí – Dijo echándose hacia atrás poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva.

- El caso es que siempre hay una historia – Añadió Rachel – Sólo hay que encontrarla...

- Y... ¿Qué pasó para que tú terminaras siendo escritora?

- Algún día, si te portas bien... Te lo contaré – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Cómo que si me porto bi...?

Kate no llegó a terminar la frase, en ese momento entró en el despacho el capitán Montgomery.

- Beckett ¿Cómo vais? ¿Habéis encontrado algo que pueda ser relevante en el caso? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a la inspectora.

- No capitán, todavía nada...

- Bien, seguid buscando. Esas cajas tienen que quedar revisadas al final del día, no podemos retrasarnos mucho más con eso.

- Sí, señor.

Montgomery cerró la puerta y Kate miró a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados. - De esta te has salvado Rachel Castle.

- ¿Qué? ¿No sé de qué me hablas? - Dijo riendo para sus adentros.

- Ya... Será mejor que sigamos con esto – La inspectora cogió de nuevo otra carta y la abrió con cuidado mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa. La inspectora observaba la hoja, dándole la vuelta para verla desde todos los ángulos – Creo que es esta – Dijo acercándosela a Rachel.

Ante ella apareció una imagen, un dibujo exactamente igual al crimen de Allison Tisdale. Era realmente siniestro. Los trazos no eran limpios y los colores de las flores se mezclaban, como si lo hubiera hecho un niño. Con lápiz rezaba "Esta es tu tumba".

Beckett se levantó y fue hacia el despacho del capitán, entregándole la carta dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente. Ahora sólo faltaba que los técnicos encontraran algo con lo que seguir trabajando.

Unas horas después, Beckett, recibía una llamada del laboratorio mientras Rachel hablaba tranquilamente con Esposito – Sí, gracias – Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono que había encima de su escritorio. - Han encontrado huellas en la carta.

- ¿De quién? - Preguntó Rachel curiosa.

- El sistema está saturado, tardarán por lo menos una semana en cotejarlas – Le contestó la inspectora mientras consultaba algo en su ordenador.

- ¿Una semana? - A Rachel le sorprendió la lentitud con la que se llevaba a cabo el proceso y más siendo un caso de asesinato múltiple. Tendría que remediarlo de alguna manera.

- Bienvenida a la realidad...

- Nunca me ha gustado mucho la realidad... - La escritora sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y marcó - ¡Hola Denise! ¿Está por ahí Robert? Soy Rachel Castle... ¿Me pasas con él? Gracias... - Se apartó un momento el teléfono para hablar con Kate – Es el alcalde ya sabes, fan mío... ¡Hey Rob! ¿Qué tal el viernes? Desapareciste... - Rachel se continuó la convsersación, se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo para hablar con algo más de intimidad ante la mirada atónita de Esposito, que no podía creerse que Rachel tuviera "línea directa" con el alcalde Nueva York. La escritora no tardó demasiado tiempo en volver – Bueno, tendremos las huellas en una hora – Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su sillón con aire triunfante.

- Señorita... Castle – Dijo Beckett haciendo que Rachel se acercara hacia ella arrastrando su silla – Aquí hay mucha gente esperando sus huellas, no podemos saltarnos la cola.

- Uhhh Alguien se siente amenazada – Dijo la escritora con tono burlón.

- De eso nada. - Beckett le miraba desafiante.

- Si lo entiendo. Yo puedo llamar al alcalde y tú no...

- Hay procedimientos... Protocolos...

- Ya... Tú siempre haces lo correcto ¿No? Pararte en semáforos en ámbar... No evadir impuestos...

- Por ejemplo... - Kate iba a contestarle quizá con más de ingenio, pero algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención, así que desvió la mirada hacia el ascensor del fondo del pasillo, dejando su frase sin concluir.

- ¿Qué... Qué pasa? - Rachel escuchó un sonido detrás suyo que le resultaba familiar. Era la risa de alguien que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

**Como podéis comprobar me gusta ser bastante "fiel" a la historia original en alguna de sus escenas, pero con algunos cambios... Sobre todo porque parece que se empieza a desvelar algo más sobre Rachel... ¿No os parece? **

**En la próxima actualización más! :D Espero que os haya gustado, mil besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! :D ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que hayáis pasado unas muy felices pascuas ;) Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que de verdad, espero que os guste. Sin duda mi capítulo preferido hasta el momento! Y además el más largo :P ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

- ¡Mi princesita! ¡Pero que sorpresa! - Dijo cogiendo a la niña en volandas para abrazarla y colmarla de besos por toda la cara.

- ¡Me haces cosquillas! - Le dijo la niña riendo.

- ¿Te hago cosquillas? ¡Si esto no es nada! - Le dijo Rachel sin dejar de darle besos – Pero... ¿Qué hacéis aquí, mamá? - Le preguntó la escritora dirigiéndose a la mujer de pelo corto y pelirrojo que las miraba desde la distancia mientras seguía teniendo a la niña en brazos.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Venir a buscarte! - Dijo algo malhumorada.

- Pero si estoy bien, no ha pasado nada... - Dijo intentando calmarla – Oh, perdón, no os he presentado – Dijo haciéndose a un lado – Ella es la inspectora Katherine Beckett. Mi madre, Martha Rodgers.

- Señora Rodgers, un placer conocerla – Dijo Kate acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano.

- Oh querida, puedes llamarme Martha. No me hagas más mayor de lo que ya me siento – Dijo sonriendo.

- Claro... Martha – Rectificó – Vaya Rachel... No sabía que tenías una hija... - Realmente estaba sorprendida, nunca se habría imaginado que Rachel Castle tuviera hijos, no parecía ser ese tipo de mujer.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no – Dijo la escritora rápidamente – Es Alexis, mi sobrina. Dile hola a Kate – Le dijo a la pequeña.

- Hola – Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

A Beckett le pareció una niña preciosa con esa melena pelirroja y esos ojos azules. Estaba claro de donde provenían con sólo ver a la abuela - ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Le preguntó Kate acercándose a ella.

- Cuatro...

- ¡Que mayor! ¿Y ya vas al cole?

La niña asintió – También voy a clases de ballet... Y... Y de violín...

- ¡Vaya! Seguro que lo haces muy bien...

- ¿Va a ir mi tía a la cárcel? - Preguntó Alexis de repente - ¿Se ha portado mal?

- ¿Qué? - Beckett se quedó atónita ante la pregunta de la pequeña y tanto Rachel como Martha no podían hacer otra cosa más que reírse ante la ocurrencia de Alexis. – No cariño, tu tía ha venido para ayudarnos...

- Yo me porto "muy bien" Alexis – Dijo Rachel mirando a Kate.

- Sí, bueno... A veces – Contestó Beckett por lo bajo.

- ¿Entonces podremos jugar a "Princesas Guerreras" esta tarde? - Preguntó la niña emocionada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Es más, nos vamos a ir ahora mismo a comer una hamburguesa a Remy's y luego nos tomaremos un helado de fresa ¿Qué te parece? - Rachel le puso la mano estirada delante suyo.

- ¡Sí! - Gritó la niña entusiasmada chocando su pequeña mano contra la de la escritora.

- La malcrías demasiado Rachel... - Le dijo Martha.

- Sólo quiero que sea feliz – Dijo dándole un suave beso en el pelo a Alexis y después la bajó al suelo. La niña no se separaba del lado de su tía, abrazándole la pierna como si se la fueran a quitar y Kate no podía evitar sonreír al verlas así. Rachel Castle era, sin duda alguna, un completo enigma. A veces le parecía que era prepotente, creída, despreocupada y siempre le decía cosas que la descolocaban... Pero después estaba esa otra Rachel que no tenía nada que ver con ese papel que parecía querer interpretar. - Beckett...

- ¿Sí? - Kate alzó la vista para mirarla.

- ¿Te apetece acompañarnos a comer?

Aquello la pilló totalmente por sorpresa – Vaya... Gracias pero... Es que tengo mucho trabajo... - Dijo nerviosa señalando hacia el escritorio – Ya sabes... Papeleo...

- Ya veo... - Dijo con algo de decepción – Bueno... Otra vez será... ¿Me llamas si hay alguna novedad?

- Claro... Pasadlo bien.

- Un placer conocerte querida.

- Lo mismo digo Martha – Ambas volvieron a estrecharse la mano – Hasta luego Alexis – Dijo sonriéndole a la niña y ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano tímidamente.

Beckett fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, viendo por última vez como las tres se alejaban hacia el ascensor hablando tranquilamente. En ese momento miró la pantalla del ordenador y pensó que quizá no habría sido tan mala idea acompañarlas. Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su frío café para después centrarse en empezar a redactar el informe del caso.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cómo habéis pasado los últimos días en los Hamptons? - Les preguntó Rachel entrando al ascensor.

- Ella mejor que yo – Contestó Martha.

- La abuela me llevó a la feria de la playa... – Dijo Alexis sonriente – ¡Y comí un montón de algodón de azúcar!

- Y luego soy yo la que la malcría ¿no madre? - Rachel la miraba divertida mientras apretaba el botón de bajada.

- Ya sabes que puede ser muy insistente a veces...

- Claro... Claro... - A la escritora le sonaba más bien a excusa.

- Bueno ¿Vas a explicarme qué haces ayudando a la policía? - Martha cambió radicalmente de tema.

- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar últimamente... - Sabía que desde que habían comenzado los asesinatos apenas había pisado el loft y además, su teléfono lo tenía muchas veces desconectado para evitar las llamadas de Gina – Cuando lleguemos a Remy's te cuento todo tranquilamente...

- Más te vale... - Le dijo la mujer – Por cierto... Que guapa es Katherine ¿No? ¿Tú que piensas Alexis?

- Me gusta... Es buena – Dijo la niña sonriendo.

- Madre... - Dijo Rachel rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Sólo es un comentario...

- Pasa que tus comentarios nunca son sólo... "Comentarios" - Dijo mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta? - Martha parecía divertida - Porque vamos... ¡Estarías ciega! Además, le has invitado a comer...

- Era una invitación por cortesía madre... Estábamos hablando de irnos a comer... No habría sido educado por mi parte.

- Así que ahora se trata de educación...

- No me líes ¿Quieres? - Dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía del ascensor – Sólo le he dicho de venir a comer, no es que le estuviera invitando a una cita ni nada parecido...

- ¿Y lo vas a hacer?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Invitarle a una cita! - Dijo la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Somos compañeras o... Lo que sea que seamos... Fin ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? - Rachel estaba algo molesta por como se había dado la conversación. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con su madre... Además, apenas conocía a Kate... Sí, tenía que reconocer que le atraía y sí, por supuesto que quería tener una cita con ella, pero pensaba que quizá la situación no era la adecuada. Buscar a un asesino juntas no es que fuera lo más romántico del mundo.

Las tres mujeres caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a Remy's, su hamburguesería preferida. Ambientada totalmente en los 50's, las camareras llevaban uniformes típicos de la época. Los sillones eran de color rojo y blanco y, en medio del local, justo al lado de la barra, había una máquina de tocadiscos..

- ¡Tía, tía! ¿Puedo echar una moneda? - Dijo Alexis nada más entrar.

- Claro que sí cariño, espera – Dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo – Toma – La cara de la niña se iluminó cuando Rachel se la puso en la mano – A ver qué canción nos pones...

La pequeña fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la máquina y poniéndose de puntillas logró introducir la moneda por la ranura. Después seleccionó su canción preferida marcando el código E15. La música comenzó a sonar.

_Summer loving had me a blast_

_Summer loving happened so fast_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_Met a boy cute as can be _

_Summer days drifting away_

_To, uh oh, those summer nights _

- Sabía que iba a poner esa – Le dijo riendo Rachel a Martha.

- Esta canción me trae tantos recuerdos... - Dijo la mujer mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera recordando momentos de otra época – Me encanta este sitio...

- Lo sé, te recuerda a tu primer amor... Allá por la era de los dinosaurios – Dijo Rachel imitando su pose pensativa.

- Pues ya les gustaría a muchas mujeres de mi edad mantenerse tan joven como lo hago yo – Le contestó Martha arreglándose el pelo.

- Lo sé mamá, lo sé – Rachel le pasó un brazo por los hombros - ¡Estaba de broma!

- ¡Tía, tía! - Gritó Alexis que ya se había acomodado en uno de los asientos con vistas a la calle – Ven aquí conmigo.

Rachel se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado - ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir? - Le preguntó.

- Sí – Dijo la niña sonriente.

- Espera espera, no me lo digas. A ver... - Rachel cerró los ojos y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña – Mmm... Hamburguesa con queso... mmm patatas fritas con ketchup mmm nuggets de pollo y... ¿Coca-Cola?

- ¡Sí! - Dijo la pequeña aplaudiendo - ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

- ¡Porque tu tía tiene poderes! – Rachel cogió a Alexis y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No, cosquillas no! - Dijo la niña moviéndose en el sillón.

- ¿Y tú madre que vas a pedir? ¿Lo de siempre?

- Sí hija. No tengo ganas de pensar.

- Bueno pues voy a la barra y enseguida vengo – Rachel se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una de las camareras que estaban tras la barra para hacer su pedido. La joven le sirvió las bebidas y la escritora volvió a sentarse al lado de Alexis.

- ¡Aquí tenéis! – Dijo poniendo los vasos de refresco sobre la mesa.

* * *

Beckett seguía en la comisaría sentada delante de su ordenador, moviendo rápidamente sus manos sobre el teclado. De repente, su estómago comenzó a quejarse e instintivamente cogió el vaso de café que tenía delante, pero cuando fue a llevárselo a los labios se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, así que lo tiró a la basura donde ya se acumulaban unos cuantos.

- Perdone... - Dijo un joven al lado suyo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Sí? Dime.

- ¿Es usted Katherine Beckett? - Le preguntó.

- Sí, soy yo... - Contestó extrañada.

- Esto es para usted – El joven levantó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

- Vaya, gracias... - Dijo Beckett sin saber qué era.

- No hay de qué ¡Hasta luego! - Dijo el joven yéndose por donde había venido.

Beckett examinó la bolsa de papel y la abrió con cuidado, dejando escapar todos los olores que contenía en su interior. Su estómago rugió esta vez más fuerte, sabiendo con anticipación qué era lo que había dentro.

Kate sacó de su envoltorio una gran hamburguesa, patatas fritas con queso y bacon en una pequeña bandeja y un gran vaso lleno de Coca-Cola. Buscó en el interior de la bolsa y ahí encontró una nota:

_Espero que disfrutes de la comida._

_No trabajes demasiado._

_R._

Kate se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente y después sonrió porque sabía perfectamente quien era la responsable de aquello: Rachel Castle.

* * *

* Canción: "Summer nights" de Grease

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que poco a poco vamos descubriendo cosas de nuestra misteriosa escritora... No me digáis que la estampa Rachel-Alexis no es adorable! jajajajaja ¿Y qué opináis de la notita final para Beckett? Espero vuestros reviews! :D Mil besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! Lo primero pediros disculpas porque no he podido responder a vuestras reviews, pero que sepáis que las leo siempre y os agradezco muchísimo vuestros mensajes! Me encanta saber qué es lo que opináis de cada capítulo :D**

**Por otra parte, y aunque lo sienta muchísimo, este va a ser el último capítulo hasta julio. La razón es simple: Exámenes de universidad. Lo primero es lo primero y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que aparcar el fic por el momento. No quiero prometer cosas que después no vaya a cumplir (como deciros que actualizaré cuando no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir) así que espero que seais pacientes y esperéis su regreso ;)**

**Sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y no me matéis demasiado! xDDDD**

**Mil besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

La camarera se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Rachel, Martha y Alexis, dejando encima dos de las tres bandejas que habían pedido.

- Enseguida les traigo lo que falta – Dijo excusándose.

- No te preocupes, podemos esperar – Le contestó Rachel regalándole una de sus sonrisas, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara. La chica era bastante guapa: Pelo castaño, ojos verdes y buen cuerpo. Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla descaradamente cuando la camarera se giró hacia la barra

_- ¡Plaf! - _Se escuchó - ¡Aaaau! ¿Qué haces mamá? - Le preguntó Rachel pasándose la mano por el brazo rápidamente para aliviar el dolor mientras Alexis se reía de forma ruidosa - ¿Por qué me has pegado?

- Sabes perfectamente por qué lo he hecho – Martha la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿No ibas a contarme lo de la comisaría? - Dijo cambiando de tema.

- Sí, pero para eso no te hacía falta pegarme... – Rachel todavía se frotaba la zona dolorida – Bueno, pues como iba a contarte antes de esta interrupción... - Dijo haciéndose la interesante – Estoy colaborando con la policía porque necesitaban ayuda para resolver unos asesinatos...

- ¿Ayuda? ¿A ti? - Preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Lo sé! ¿A que es genial? - Dijo Rachel emocionada – ¡Una escritora de novelas de misterio que ayuda a resolver crímenes! Sería un buen libro... - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Quizá ahí estaba la clave para su próxima novela - Debería trabajar en esa idea...

- ¿Y de qué van los asesinatos? - Preguntó la mujer centrándola de nuevo en el tema.

- Eso es lo más interesante... – Los ojos reflejaban la emoción que tenía al contar aquello – ¡Los crímenes están basados en las novelas de R. Castle!

- ¿Qué? - Martha estaba realmente asombrada.

- ¡En serio! - Dijo la escritora sonriendo.

- Rachel, querida... No creo que sea ningún motivo para alegrarse... ¿A quién se le ocurriría matar como en tus novelas? - Se preguntó realmente asustada.

- Perdonad, aquí tenéis lo que faltaba. Disculpad de nuevo las molestias – Dijo la joven camarera dejando encima de la mesa la última bandeja.

- No es molestia, tranquila – Rachel volvió a sonreirle y la chica se escondió rápidamente tras la barra de forma tímida – Pues no lo sé madre, eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar – Dijo volviendo a la conversación y, a continuación, le dio un gran bocado a su hamburguesa de pollo.

- Sólo espero que tengas cuidado y no te expongas demasiado... Estamos hablando de un asesino Rachel, no de una de tus novelas... - Martha era una mujer fuerte que había sufrido como nadie en la vida y no estaba dispuesta a perder también a su hija.

- Mamá... No te preocupes, en serio. El capitán Montgomery me aseguró que su equipo era el mejor...

- ¿El capitán Montgomery? - Preguntó Martha extrañada. El apellido le resultaba familiar.

- Sí madre. Él es el que lleva el caso junto a la inspectora Beckett y otros dos detectives. Ryan y Esposito. Estaré bien – Rachel le sonrió.

- Querida, conozco esa sonrisa y conmigo no funciona... No me convences – Martha bebió un gran sorbo de agua. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

- Lo sé, tú eres inmune a la sonrisa "Castle"...

- Tía... - Alexis tiraba de la camiseta de Rachel para que le prestara atención - ¿Después comeremos helado? - Dijo sonriendo.

- Y aquí está la evolución de la sonrisa "Castle" - Dijo la escritora riendo mientras cogía los mofletes de la niña y tiraba de ellos - ¿Cómo le puedes decir que no? ¡Es imposible! Por supuesto que comeremos helado cariño.

- ¡Bien! - Dijo la pequeña levantando los brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

- Pero primero la hamburguesa ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale! - La niña cogió su hamburguesa con queso rápidamente antes de que su tía pudiera arrepentirse.

Siguieron comiendo y charlando animadamente, sobre todo gracias a las ocurrencias de Alexis. Era una niña muy despierta y risueña aunque algo tímida. A sus cuatro años de edad estaba ya en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos (y caros) de Nueva York. Su inteligencia y sus capacidades cognitivas eran envidiables y para acceder había tenido que superar diversos test, dando como resultado que Alexis era superior a la media de niños de su edad, aunque no llegaba a ser superdotada.

Martha, al principio no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo en que la pequeña pasara por todo aquello, pero Rachel pensaba que era lo mejor, ya que allí el sistema educativo era diferente y podría aprender muchísimas más cosas que en un colegio normal.

Después de la comida, Martha, cogió de la mano a Alexis llevándola fuera del restaurante mientras Rachel iba a la barra a pagar la cuenta.

- Hola... - Rachel miró la chapita que llevaba puesta la joven en su uniforme - ...Dana ¿Serías tan amable de cobrarme lo de aquella mesa? - Dijo señalando una de las del fondo del establecimiento.

- ¡Claro! - Dijo la chica alegremente.

Rachel le acercó su tarjeta de crédito y la joven sacó el datáfono que estaba debajo de la barra, tocando algunos botones. Volvió a teclear y la máquina dio un pitido - Eres nueva... ¿No? - Le preguntó mientras la observaba. Parecía que la chica no sabía bien como funcionaba el aparato.

- Sí... ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? - Dana rió nerviosamente, esperando que no se hubiera fijado en su torpeza. Era su primer día y quería que todo saliera perfecto. Lo último que necesitaba era la queja de algún cliente.

- Porque no te había visto antes – Rachel sonrió. No pretendía incomodar a la joven. Bastante parecía tener con intentar poner en funcionamiento la máquina.

Dana tocó algunos botones más y finalmente consiguió que el datáfono pasara la tarjeta – Y... ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? - Le preguntó devolviéndosela.

- La verdad es que sí, es mi lugar preferido para comer... Suelo venir con mi madre y mi sobrina.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es tu sobrina? Pensaba que era tu hija...

- Hoy le ha dado por pensar a todo el mundo que Alexis es mi hija – Dijo Rachel riendo recordando el momento en que Kate había conocido a su madre y a la pequeña.

- Perdona no... No era mi intención molestarte – Dijo la chica avergonzada.

- No, no, tranquila no pasa nada – Rachel le puso la mano en el brazo para tranquilizarla y la joven se quedó parada, mirando la mano de la escritora. Rápidamente la retiró dándose cuenta de la excesiva cercanía con la camarera – Bueno... Tengo que irme – Dijo señalando la puerta del establecimiento.

- Ya... Imagino – Dijo Dana sonrojándose – Aquí tienes el ticket – la camarera lo depositó sobre su palma, dejando una caricia deliberada en su mano que no pasó inadvertida para la escritora.

- ¡Nos vemos! - Rachel se dio la vuelta para irse ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero cuando había avanzado apenas un par de pasos escuchó la voz de la chica detrás suyo.

- ¡Espera! - Dana salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a ella – No me has dicho tu nombre...

- Cierto... Me llamo Rachel – Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Encantada Rachel... Nos vemos – La joven se la estrechó y volvió de nuevo rápidamente detrás de la barra.

Rachel sentía algo en su mano. Al abrirla encontró un papel doblado que, al desplegarlo, tenía en su interior un número de teléfono escrito. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Dana mirándola con una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto como para que la llamara.

La escritora le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, saliendo de Remy's para reencontrarse con su madre y Alexis.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin apareces... ¡Pensaba que tendría que sacarte yo misma! - Le dijo Martha.

- Tampoco he tardado tanto...

- Ya ya...

- Quiero mi helado... – Dijo de repente Alexis con cara triste.

Rachel le dio la mano a la niña y ésta se la cogió - ¡Vámonos a por ese helado entonces! - El semblante de la pequeña cambió radicalmente y ahora lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Necesitaba un baño. Un baño caliente con sales y espuma. Eso era. Y una gran copa de vino mientras leía uno de sus libros preferidos de R. Castle... Otra vez. Ahí estaba. Daba igual las veces que intentara no pensar en ella a lo largo del día, siempre aparecía en su mente, de una manera u otra.

Beckett se frotó los ojos cansada y después se desperezó en su silla. Llevaba toda la tarde con ese maldito informe que parecía no tener fin y para colmo... Rachel. La escritora era un gran enigma para ella y no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que había ocurrido en su pasado... ¿A quién había perdido?

Sus palabras resonaban continuamente en su cabeza "_Hace tiempo... Perdí a alguien_". Kate se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba sola. Todo el mundo se había ido a casa excepto el conserje y ella, por supuesto.

Miraba la pantalla de su ordenador, casi sin parpadear. Sabía que quizá no debía hacer lo que estaba pensando pero no podía evitarlo, la necesidad de saber era mucho más fuerte. Cogió el ratón y al hacer click en el icono de búsqueda una página se abrió ante ella. Tecleó varias opciones, definiendo rangos y variables hasta que finalmente dio a la tecla "Intro" esperando que diera resultado.

Los segundos se hacían interminables mientras esperaba que algo apareciera en la pantalla y de repente, una lista de archivos se abrió para ella. Pulsó sobre el primero y la noticia emergió ante sus ojos: _"Accidente de coche mortal". _Kate pasó al siguiente: _"Niña aparece viva tras el accidente de sus padres" _y de nuevo uno más: _"Richard Castle y su mujer Meredith, fallecieron la pasada noche en un accidente de tráfico"._

* * *

**Y ahora es cuando me queréis asesinar por dejarlo así xDDDDDDD ¡De verdad que lo siento! Ya sabéis... En verano más! Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno bueno bueno... ¡Sorpresa! xD Pensaba actualizar muchíiiiisimo más tarde, pero las señoritas HLaura_Alonso y KynuChan me han estado petando twitter con la petición de que actualizara ya, así que... ¡Aquí está! ^_^**

**Aprovecho también para dedicar este capítulo a mi musa... Todos necesitamos inspiración y ella es la mía ^_^**

**Espero que os guste y por favor... No me matéis jajajajajajaja La próxima actualización sí que será más tarde :P ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Acababa de destapar el pasado de Rachel Castle y, ahora, se sentía más que culpable. Quizá debería haber dejado que fuera la escritora quien decidiera si quería contárselo. Pero no, había sido demasiado impaciente, incapaz de controlar esa parte de ella que siempre exigía saber la verdad y no podía sentirse peor.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por qué le había dicho aquello... Ella había perdido a su madre, pero Rachel había perdido a su hermano, a su cuñada y, además, había tenido que hacerse cargo de una niña de apenas un año. Una niña que nunca conocería a sus padres.

Sentía como el dolor subía hasta quedarse instalado en su garganta, oprimiéndole el pecho y sin poder remediarlo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"_Richard Castle y su mujer Meredith fueron hallados en su coche, que apareció totalmente calcinado, en la entrada del túnel con dirección a los Hamptons donde, al parecer, se dirigían para pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa de la playa._"

"_Los servicios de emergencia desplazados hasta el lugar no pudieron hacer nada por sus vidas pero, milagrosamente, la hija de ambos apareció fuera del coche. Al parecer, el impacto hizo que la sillita donde estaba la pequeña saliera despedida hacia afuera, salvándole de correr el mismo destino que sus progenitores._"

"_Las causas del accidente se desconocen, pero a falta de más pruebas se cree que pudo ser por una distracción del conductor_"

Kate cerró las páginas abiertas. No quería saber más, no de esa forma. Era como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de la escritora, su privacidad... Y entonces pensó en cómo se sentiría ella misma si alguien se pusiera a investigar el asesinato de su madre... Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Sin ni siquiera ordenar los papeles e informes que había dejado sobre el escritorio, Beckett se levantó y cogió su chaqueta, poniéndosela de camino al ascensor. Después de apretar compulsivamente el botón de llamada decidió bajar por las escaleras. No quería esperar.

Salió a la calle y sintió la brisa de la noche acariciándole el rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. La posibilidad de coger un taxi pasó por su mente pero quizá una buena caminata hasta su apartamento le vendría bien.

* * *

- El conejito golpeó el suelo con sus grandes patas traseras ¡Pum pum pum! Y el zorro le dijo... ¿Para qué haces eso? - Dijo Rachel haciendo su voz más grave - ¿No ves que no servirá de nada? Muahahaha ¡Te atraparé y te comeré!

- ¿Y le comió? - Dijo la niña tapándose la cara hasta la nariz.

- Shhhh Espera – Le dijo su tia - ¡Pum pum pum pum! El conejito volvió a golpear y el zorro rió fuertemente. Entonces... De las madrigueras que habían alrededor empezaron a salir conejos ¡muchísimos conejos!

- ¿Eran sus amigos? - La niña sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

- Sí cariño, eran sus amigos – Rachel acarició el pelo de su pequeña pelirroja – Todos los conejos salieron ¡Y le plantaron cara al malvado zorro! El pobre, asustado al verse rodeado, salió corriendo y no volvió nunca más.

- ¡Bieeeen! - La niña alzó los brazos y aplaudió divertida.

- Y colorín colorado... ¡Este cuento se ha acabado! Ahora a dormir...– La escritora se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Quieres que te deje la luz encendida?

- No... Pero... ¿Me traes a Bolo? - Dijo señalando una montaña de peluches al final de la habitación.

- Claro que sí – Rachel se levantó de la cama y se acercó al montón de muñecos – A ver dónde está... ¿Bolo? ¿Dónde te has metido? - La escritora empezó a tirar peluches hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras Alexis se reía – Tiene que estar jugando al escondite... ¡Ajá!¡Te encontré! - Dijo victoriosa. Se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña dándole su conejito y ésta lo abrazó.

- Ahora ya puedo dormir – La niña cerró los ojos y Rachel le acarició el pelo suavemente y le arropó bien antes de apagar la luz – Que descanséis – La escritora cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre con una copa de vino en la mano.

- ¿Ya se ha dormido? - Le preguntó agitando la copa con su mano.

- Le he contado un cuento, le he arropado y Bolo cuidará de ella, está todo controlado – Le dijo Rachel sentándose en un taburete.

- ¿Sigue durmiendo con ese conejo?

- Mamá... Tiene cuatro años y además, siempre ha sido su peluche preferido...

* * *

**Flashback**

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dón... Dónde está? - Rachel se dirigió a un grupo de personas. Estaba completamente alterada y esto le impedía pensar con claridad. Sentía su corazón latiendo descontrolado y el dolor en su garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

- No se preocupe – Le dijo una mujer – Está con nosotros, sana y salva.

- Ne... Necesito verla...

- Venga por aquí señorita Castle – La mujer le dio la mano y la escritora la cogió, temblorosa. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una ambulancia – Están haciéndole un reconocimiento pero no se preocupe, seguro que sale todo bien...

Entonces la vio allí, rodeada del equipo médico. Tan pequeña... Tan frágil... Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera. Rachel avanzó corriendo hasta llegar a ella. La pequeña sonreía abrazando a su peluche: Un conejito de color marrón que era casi más grande que ella.

Y ahí estaba, ajena a todo. Ni siquiera sabía que no volvería a ver a sus padres... Nunca.

Y de nuevo las lágrimas asaltaban sus ojos sin avisar

* * *

- ¿Vas a salir?

Rachel había cogido su chaqueta de cuero y se la estaba poniendo de camino a la puerta – Sí mamá... ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Con quién te vas? - Preguntó la mujer curiosa - ¿Has quedado con... Katherine?

- Y... ¿Qué te hace pensar que he quedado con ella? - Preguntó Rachel algo molesta por el tono de su voz – No, no he quedado con ella – Rachel fue hacia el cajón donde estaban las llaves y cogió las del BMW.

- Entonces... ¿La camarera?

- Dana mamá, se llama Dana...

- Así que la camarera...

- ¿Y si es así que pasa? - Rachel cerró el cajón de un golpe.

- No pasa nada... Sólo ten cuidado ¿Vale?

- Vale... - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – No me esperes despierta...

- Tranquila querida... No pensaba hacerlo – Dijo la mujer sonriendo – Pásalo bien tú que puedes...

- Lo dices como si nunca salieras – Rachel rodó los ojos – Hasta luego madre – Y sin más salió del loft.

* * *

- Lanie... No insistas, en serio. No tengo ganas de salir... - Beckett se sentó en el sofá abrazando uno de los cojines.

- _¡Vamos amiga! No me dejes tirada anda. Han abierto un local nuevo... ¡Tenemos que ir!_ - Le contestó la forense a través del teléfono.

- Estoy cansadísima, he llegado hace nada del trabajo...

- _Todo me suena a excusa inspectora Beckett... Y ya sabes que yo no acepto nunca un "no" por respuesta..._

- Lo sé... - Dijo Kate suspirando. De repente llamaron a la puerta - ¿Quién será a estas horas?

- _¿Qué pasa?_ - Dijo Lanie al otro lado del teléfono.

- Acaban de llamar, espera un segundo... - Beckett se levantó y dejó el móvil encima de la mesa de centro que estaba en frente del sofá. Se acercó y abrió la puerta - ¿Qué.. Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

**¿Quién estará detrás de la puerta? :O ¡Se aceptan comentarios y reviews! (Sugerencias de asesinato no, gracias xDDDDD) ¡Un beso!**

**P.D: Cualquier parecido con la serie ha sido pura coincidencia... Este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hará cosa de 1 mes... Tendré alma de guionista o algo jajajajaja :P**


End file.
